Lipstick Jungle
by missblithe
Summary: Marissa Cooper an aspiring journalist fresh out of a breakup and college, lands a job as a junior personal assistant to a powerful editorinchief of Posh magazine Kirsten Nichol.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Marissa Cooper an aspiring journalist fresh out of a break-up and college, lands a job as a junior personal assistant to a powerful editor-in-chief of _Posh_ magazine Kirsten Nichol, who makes and breaks trends with just a snap of her fingers. Stuck in poorly paid yet so-called 'glamorous' job, Marissa's solace comes in a form of a young and quirky fashion editor, Alex Nichol – daughter of her boss.

**Tagline**: A picturesque, superficial and scandalous world…

**Disclaimer**: Characters belongs to the creator of The O.C and the network FOX. So don't sue me, savvy? The names of branded goods and designer labels mentioned belong to the various rightful owners. The idea and original characters you don't recognized belonged to me, and so does the fictional created magazine name and publication company. The title Lipstick Jungle belongs to author, Candice Bushnell.

Chapter 1

The plane roared down the runway at a thundering speed before soaring into the sky to an en route to New York City. All the passengers seemed excited and were chatting eagerly amongst themselves. All except Marissa Cooper. It wasn't supposed to end up like that. She had it all planned out. Now, Marissa Cooper sat on the toilet seat of the small and cramped bathroom stall as her roommate, Taylor Townsend passed tissues to her. She wondered how she was going to cope with her now, collapsed life. She was dumped. And in the most high-tech way possible, she was cruelly dumped by text. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" Taylor enquired.

"No, I'm crying because I'm happy," Marissa replied with a hint of bitterness. "I just love spending my weekends seeing how happy couples are over their holiday plans while I sit on a toilet seat, bawling like a baby feeling like my heart was whooshed up in a stampede full of raging mad cows."

Taylor looked at her friend blankly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Marissa rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "Of course I am. This morning I spent a hefty amount of my money I've saved in my piggy bank to visit Lindsay with the intention of celebrating my longest relationship in years-"

"You mean your only relationship," Taylor cut her off.

Marissa ignored her friend's remark and continued with her rant. "Telling my parents and sister how I couldn't believe we have lasted for six months in a long-distance relationship no less. I even thought of getting a little dog together granted it would probably be costly since you know it has to travel back and forth not to mention how tedious it would be to give it a suitable name. But this morning around 9.08 am, I received a text from Lindsay telling me that it's off," Marissa said shakily before bursting into tears.

"I don't wanna end up like those sad, pathetic old women who makes their cats' lame-ass birthday party," Marissa bawled harder, fresh tears produced in her eyes.

Taylor slinked her skinny arm around Marissa's neck, cooing into her ear, "Oh my poor baby. What an absolute bitch! What an unbelievable coward! She's such a loser she doesn't deserve you baby. Maybe you're better off without her."

"I am," Marissa sniffed. "Aren't I? She doesn't deserve me. Didn't deserve all the love that I've showered her with. I just wish I didn't give her two grand for her to pay her tuition fees since I'm broke without a job myself."

"You what?!" Taylor stared at her lanky friend, wide-eyed.

"I know. I was such a fool."

"I hoped she gets ran over by a truck or dies with a malaria disease or something!" Taylor spat.

"Thanks, Taylor," Marissa smiled weakly, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "Thanks for listening to me. I will survive this you know."

"I know. You go girl. And don't you worry, there are more lesbians around the corner."

"I just wish someone would tell me which corner. Still, I'll get back out there with a smile on my face…and fuck that bitch!"

With that the deafening sound of applause came from the cabin. A startled look appeared on Taylor's face.

"What? What's going on?" Marissa shrieked, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh…my…god…" Taylor said slowly. "I forgot to switch off my microphone!"

&&&&

Meanwhile at Dean & Deluca an upscale deli, a sophisticated looking blonde clad in her Marc Jacobs skinny-leg jeans and a Balenciaga black military jacket listened disinterestedly to her ditzy, fast-talking personal assistant going on endlessly about the guys she has had intimate relationships with, spilling all the beans about who's good, who's bad in bed. Being a highly tolerant person she was, Alex tried to give Summer her full attention. At times nodding to what Summer has just mentioned.

"And so yes, do avoid D.J Molina the accountant working on the twentieth floor and never ever, ever, ever under any circumstances approach Spencer Bullitt because I know from my own experience how much he suck at giving orgasms. I'm telling you, even my grandfather can fuck better," Summer rambled as Alex squirmed in her seat, shifting uncomfortably. "And he's seventy."

"Oh…and did I tell you how big Matt Ramsey is? Seriously, he's big. Too bad I think he's gay though. So what about Johnny Alex…huh, huh, huh," Summer probed, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Who?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Johnny. Hello! Your boyfriend."

Once again, Alex shifted in her seat clearly uncomfortable with Summer's question. The blonde mumbled into the napkin avoiding Summer's eye contact, "I don't know…I haven't slept with him yet."

"You haven't what?!" Alex blushed as Summer raised her voice to a higher octave.

"I haven't done it with him."

"One year into a relationship and you guys haven't fucked like bunnies? My god, talk about abstinence."

Leaning forward towards Summer, Alex whispered, "It's just…do keep this a secret, Johnny believes in sex after marriage."

"Seriously? Guys like that still exists in Manhattan?" Summer gave Alex an incredulous look. What came out of her mouth next made Alex wished she hadn't been born. "Alex, you need to get laid."

Alex Nichol flinched at Summer's overly loud voice in the deli where they sat finishing the coffee. Unfortunately for her, Summer's voice possessed a high octave that could carry plainly through a hurricane. And then, there was a sudden hush in the crowded room. Glancing at nearby tables, Alex noted the patrons has stopped talking amongst themselves and are now turned, facing them. For the millionth time since they had first met, Alex wished Summer could get embarrassed – but her flamboyant, extravagant and often conceited friend don't know the meaning of the word.

Alex covered her face with her hands and did her best to ignore the curious onlookers. An urge to slink beneath the table and an urge to kick her companion consumed her mind.

"Why didn't you speak louder Summer?" Alex whispered, sarcasm apparent in her voice. "I don't think the guys in Jersey were able to hear you."

"Oh, I don't know," a handsome looking hipster said as he approached their table. "They're probably heading north as we speak," he paused to leered at Alex's form before continuing, "They would love to hit that."

"Hey!" Summer raised herself from the plush seat. She stared at the brown-haired guy straight in the eye. Before the situation worsened, Alex place a hundred dollar note on the table and grabbed her assistant's arm before dragging her out of the eatery.

"Why did we have to leave? It was about to get interesting," Summer argued as she now strutted down the pathway behind Alex.

Alex spun around stopping Summer in track. "Which is a good reason enough for us to flee from the scene. Your outburst earlier was interesting enough."

"Yeah, whatever," Summer huffed as they started bristling. "Where's the driver?" Summer asked, frustrated as she kept looking at the oncoming vehicles passing them.

Just then, Alex's phone rang. The blonde fished for it in her leather hobo before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Munchkins, it's me," a male singsong voice came out from her phone.

Alex's face broke in a small grin. "Hey, Sethiepoo…how's my favorite stepbrother doing? How's the editorial piece on trapeze dresses for the September issue going?"

"Everything's a, o, kay…Are you with your midget assistant?" Seth whispered conspiratorially.

"Yes, I am," the blonde answered with a slightly amused smile.

"That pesky little rodent. She follows you everywhere."

"Well, that's her job…" Alex trailed off as her brows furrowed. "Come to think of it…it's kinda disturbing actually. She follows me into the bathroom too."

"Hmm…it's like a package, you buy one-get-one free. But she is pretty handy. Small and compact, you can carry her everywhere like those little Polly Pockets thingies I used to play when I was still a boy."

Alex giggled as Summer stared at her quizzically. Oblivious, that Seth was poking fun at her.

"So what are you calling me for?"

She heard her stepbrother chuckling into her ear. "It's our parents. Apparently my dad just filed for divorce," Seth did a dramatic pause. "Dragon lady drives another Mr. Nicholl away."

Alex stood rooted to the spot as her mind reeled on what Seth has just told her. It wasn't that she was surprised. Truth of the matter was, she has seen it coming for a long time now. Sandy and Kirsten had a big nothing in common. They probably had gotten married for all the superficial things.

Money.

Power.

Status.

And yet, there she was standing with her mouth agape as she stuttered, "The…they're filling for divorce?"

"That's right munchkins. My oh my, I could hardly wait to see the headlines tomorrow. I could see it splashing on Page six, 'Another Mr. Nicholl flees from the dragon lady's wrath' that would be a ball," Seth drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, Jodie was freaking out on me about how she has to minimize the press, saying it was a near impossible job."

On the corner of her eyes, she saw the Mercedes-Benz S-Class sedan barreling down the road before halting in front of her.

"Erm…I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Alright. Bye munchkins."

"Who was that?" Summer questioned as they walked over to the car.

Knowing that it will lead to more Summer rambles, Alex lied, "The laundryman."

"You made friends with a laundryman?" Clearly, she bought Alex's white lie. "Is that like the latest trend? Cos' if it is, I wanna know one too. I don't want to be left behind. I work at _Posh_ for godsakes."

&&&&

"Posh?" Marissa asked.

"Omigod, I can't believe you've never heard of it? It's liked the fashion Bible. I work at a recruitment agency and yet, I know it exists," Theresa Diaz from Keith & Company Recruitment Agency said exasperatedly into Marissa's right ear.

The brunette sighed as she replied, "I don't know…I want to write about the social rights and political issues stuff not fashion journalism. I don't even know that much about fashion."

Which was true. Marissa Cooper grew up in a Poughkeepsie in a neo-hippie household. She would spend her time with her family for a week at an ashram, where she learned the chakra breathing technique during the summer breaks. When she was growing up, Marissa often wore her Grateful Dead tee shirts and even then, stood out as the eccentric girl who always smelled a little nicer than most of people her parents befriended – who would regularly dread their hair, or recycle their bath water and wear patchouli oil.

"Well honey, you don't really have much choice do you? You're still jobless and probably already broke and if you keep this up you could very well say bye bye to a rooftop cos' at the rate you're going, you'll be living on the streets in no time. If I were you, I wouldn't be stupid enough to passed up this interview and wait for another job offer because god knows, it could take ages."

"Well, alright…I'll go for the interview," Marissa mumbled and immediately, Theresa told her all the necessary details for the interview that she has to go the next day.

Marissa hang up the call, and stared at the phone for a few minutes before twisting her body to face the window that overlooks the East River. However, currently the sweeping view of the East River was blocked by a construction crane, a couple of dumpsters, a brick wall of the building next to her multi-winged behemoth in Murray Hill that housed very interesting list of tenants. To her knowledge, there is one member of a disbanded teenage pop group living on the storey above hers, a popular pornstar neighbor next door, one former childhood actress who hadn't been cast in a movie for close to a decade, few hipsters and some college students who didn't want to live in a dorm.

She contemplated on her future that seemed rather bleak at the moment. In college, she has all the aspiration of working for the Vanity Fair someday but right now that seemed rather far-fetched. Just then, the door opened and in comes her flustered looking roommate Taylor Townsend.

"Oh, hey Taylor. How did the meeting go with the Prude?"

The Prude is actually Taylor's supervisor that the girls nicknamed because of her well, prude behavior. Her real name is Phoebe Bishop.

"It was entertaining. Well you know the usual…she called me to meet her and then she told me how disappointed she was with my behavior a couple of days ago…"

"Why didn't you tell Prude about how the whole passengers in the cabin applauded at my little so-called confession?"

"I did. But Prude mentioned about a complain from a male passenger who was clearly displeased when profanities came out from your mouth. I told her it wasn't me who cursed but she wouldn't listened and anyway, she gave me a week suspension on the basis of poor conduct and lack of professionalism," Taylor answered as she padded over to the miniscule bedroom, changing on her comfy night wear that consist of a broad short and a tee shirt with the phrase: Can you tell me again, why I need a boyfriend?

"Bummer. Seven days? There goes the big portion of your allowances. There goes rent money."

"Yeah well, what could I do? Still, instead of spending my time being miserable I'm going to…. Aaahhhh!"

Marissa jumped in her seat when she heard her friend's deafening shriek. Taylor bolted out of her bedroom, her arms flinging wildly all over the air.

"Cockroach! Cockroach! And it fucking flies!"

&&&&

Meanwhile, at the fifty-fourth street in Fifth Avenue, Alex and her sister Hailey Nicholl were getting manicures at the Red Door Spa and Salon. And as usual, since Hailey can't afford to pay her own rent for her loft, the bill was on Alex. Even though their grandfather Caleb Nicholl is the co-owner of Harper-Nicholl Publication, Kirsten Nicholl cut off any financial resources for Hailey's. Since she made it known to her mother that instead of following her footsteps and entering fashion journalism, more specifically _Posh_ magazine, Hailey entered showbiz.

"So you slapped her?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Christ. Who wouldn't? What a fucking bitch she was sniffing all over Kevin. He is my man. You know what she said to me before I smacked her ass off?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Alex droned.

"I told her to step off, and she was like – 'what?' And I was like 'no you don't', and she was like 'huh?' and I was like 'nah uh'. So I set her hair on fire and she tried to retaliate but you know me, I don't take it too kindly if someone messes with me. So, I beat the shit out of her."

"You set her hair on fire?" her sister questioned, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. She's wearing a wig now," Hailey answered with a huge smile before grabbing out Alex's hand and began to smoke her cigarette rapidly with large gestures. "But it's no big. I nearly cut off another girl's tits once, did you know that?"

"Actually, I didn't," the blonde said, lighting another cigarette. Hoping that her sister won't smoke two cigarettes at the same time.

"It's true. It happened a couple of years ago. A bitch wanted the part of Holly Goliath in Breakfast at Fred's and Kenneth Mogul told me I got the part. And of course that bitch was too stupid to understand English so she slept with Kenneth hoping that he will give her the part after that…"

"Hailey, don't you think you're being too aggressive?" Alex cut her sister off.

"Yep. I know," she sighed. "But ever since Norman Gates died, there goes chunks and chunks of movie roles," then Hailey went off topic again, "Everybody loved Norman. I mean everyone. The first time I saw him on set – and it was at a desert in Reno, I knew I'd seen Jesus. And everybody else knew it too." She took her sister's hand. "I've seen Jesus. He was only on Earth for a short period of time, just enough to make four movies that grossed over a hundred million dollars. But even in that short period of time, he touched everyone. He really did, but he knew it was time to go – so he went back to heaven."

Alex wondered how much more of her sister's peculiar behavior she could take. "But, didn't Jesus know suicide is considered to be a sin?" Alex asked softly.

Hailey stared into her eyes. "He didn't commit suicide. His death was a mystery. No one knew how he died…he just died…"

Alex said cautiously, "But surely…autopsy could prove…"

"No, modern medicine is BS. Everyone thought wild animals ate him but no…he wasn't. His body might have been carried off…by special disciples…"

_Oh dear_, Alex thought. _Here we go again_. So she decided to change the topic.

"So our mother is getting another divorce. I'm certain Sandy was having an affair…"

"And these special beings…"

"With Rebecca Bloom, that bitch…"

"…They're like angels…sort of…with wings…Probably sent down to Earth to watch him…"

"And don't get me started with the press…"

"…Guide him…"

"They made out our mother like she's an anti-Christ or something."

Hailey leaned towards Alex. "You do believe Norman is Jesus, don't you? Please say you do. Please. Because you're my sister and I don't want to get into an argument with you if you didn't agree with me, after all I still depend on you for rent money."

"I do Hailey, I do," Alex lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And there like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than yours_

_I can teach you_

_But I have to charge_

_I know you – _

It was a reflex action. Immediately when she heard the song blasting from her radio clock, Marissa slammed her hand on the alarm effectively shutting it off. Whining, she got up from the bed groggily as she padded across her miniscule bedroom to the living room to find her roommate squatting on the sofa, bugged eyed. Taylor was holding a spatula on her right hand and an insect repellent on the other.

"Good morning Tay…"

"Be careful Marissa!" Taylor screeched as Marissa immediately halted her movement.

"What? What?" Marissa asked, panicky.

"Flying cockroach," Taylor answered as her eyes scanned the entire area around her. Marissa rolled her eyes and proceeded to plant herself on the couch beside Taylor.

"Cockroach from last night?" Marissa questioned with a yawn.

"Yes. That pesky, meaty ugly brown creature is still in our apartment. Probably having a jolly fun good time while I sit here with bloodshot eyes and dark circles waiting for it to make its presence known. Surrender you motherfucker!"

"I don't think it knows what motherfucker means!"

"Jesus! Shut up! You're not helping."

Marissa frowned as she took in what Taylor just mentioned seconds ago. "Taylor…" she said slowly, "What time did you wake up this morning?"

Without looking at her friend, Taylor answered in a monotonous voice, "I didn't remember waking up this morning."

Marissa turned to face friend. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"I already told you, I didn't recall waking up this morning," Taylor said slightly irritated. "It's not like it's a big deal. I'm on suspension…I have another six days for me to sleep. No biggie."

"Whatever. I don't care. It's your body, not mine. I'm taking a bath. Have fun hunting. Oh, when you do catch it, I reckon you won't…remember to frame and hang it somewhere like a memento."

With that Marissa dragged herself off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. Taylor saw her friend's fleeting form at the corner of her eyes. She kept still, not moving. Not even a single millimeter. Just then she caught a briefest glimpse of the cockroach darting across the hardwood floors. Taylor's breathed hitched. In quick succession, she ran for the drawer and took out a pair of leather boots and zipped it up to cover her exposed legs. Gripping the vermin poison as though it was an assault weapon, she sprayed it all over the floor.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Covering every single section, she was unaware that the cockroach was heading for her direction.

"Aaahhhh!" Taylor shrieked when the brown creature skimmed across her leather-clad feet and disappeared under the bookcase. Frantically, she dashed across the room and resumed squatting on the couch.

When Marissa left the apartment, Taylor was still on the couch.

&&&&&

Apparently her notion of business casual which consist of chuffed, charcoal gray pants, white oxford shirt and an understated low pumps stood out from the rest of the Harper-Nichol's employees strutting across the grand lobby of the skyscraper building. All of the sudden, she felt very self-conscious as she trudged to the lift while strangers stared at her attire. Everyone else was immaculately dressed, with fancy tops, leather blazers, cropped trench coats, mini skirts, skinny-leg jeans, leather boots, stiletto heels, wedges and Tod's moccasins. Once she entered the elevator alone, Marissa forced herself to do the chakra breathing techniques she learned from the ashram when she was still in high school.

"Re…" she inhaled.

"Lax…" she exhaled.

"Re…"

"…Lax…"

After a few concentrated breaths, her heart rate slowly slightly. Marissa heard the _Bing sound _and she knew she has reached the sixtieth floor. Cautiously, she took a few steps out of the lift and scanned her area. To her relieve, no one has spotted her. Yet. Marissa walked across the marble floors to the gorgeous receptionist, dressed well than her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Anna Stern for my nine o'clock interview…"

The reception did a once over Marissa's clothes and narrowed her eyes on her brown briefcase. Marissa had an awkward smile on her face as she began to stare away from the receptionist's scrutiny.

"Hey," a skinny girl said as she strutted to the receptionist's area. "What's your name?"

"Me?" Marissa asked dumbly.

She laughed, and not in a nice way. "Who else here stood out from the pack that I not recognize." She held out her right hand, her very, very thin hand. "Anna Stern, Kirsten's senior assistant."

"Oh, Marissa Cooper. I'm here for the interview…" Marissa shook the blonde's hand.

Anna, looked remarkably well-dressed and edgy looking in low-rise dark indigo jeans, a tight, long-sleeved turtleneck tee shirt, a two-inch thick leather belt with a massive jeweled buckle that was a shape of a G, and an expensive looking black leather boots. She was pretty enough to pull of her ultra-boyish short haircut.

"Hey, welcome," she muttered giving Marissa another up down look over. "Nice glasses."

Marissa's heart surged. _Was she serious_? Marissa thought. _Or was she being sarcastic?_ Anna's tone was difficult to pinpoint. Anna stared at Marissa for a while longer before sighing dramatically. "Very well, let's get to it. I'm Kirsten former junior assistant; I recently just got promoted to a senior position. So basically I'm replacing myself and you're very _lucky _Kirsten is not here," she said.

"Not that she's not great, of course, she is. She will only be back next Monday since Kirsten is busy meeting Galliano, Lagerfeld and Albert Elbaz," Anna continued as Marissa was already left clueless about the names the blonde just mentioned.

"Who's Kirsten?" Marissa asked as she followed Anna down the off-white corridors.

Anna turned to her slightly and gave Marissa an incredulous look, "Omigod…I can't believe you just said that. Kirsten is Posh editor-in-chief, not to mention a legend and extraordinaire. She was solely responsible for giving greater importance to both clothing and body. Promoting a new form of chic by combining jeans with haute couture. It brokered a class-mass rapprochement that reformed modern fashion to this day," Anna went on with a slightly awe. "Seriously, you haven't heard of that? Where have you been living? Under a shell? Not surprising really, I mean with your _interesting_ chosen attire," the blonde finished off with a few snickers.

_So she was being sarcastic earlier_, Marissa thought. _Or well, what were you expecting Marissa._

They walked side by side in silence through the winding hallways to the center of the floor, where Kirsten's office suite was located. Anna sat on her swivel chair and crossed her legs, effortlessly. "That is your desk, obviously," she motioned to a smooth, L-shaped Formica table that was directly opposite hers. Perched on top of the table were a brand new iMac computer, a phone, some filing trays and few pens and a notepad.

"Wait, my desk?" Marissa asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh, didn't I tell you…you're hired. Welcome,' she deadpanned.

"But…you haven't interviewed me yet…"

"Don't need to. I know you're qualified. I mean look at your clothes," she drawled with a hint of sarcasm.

"What did you meant when you said, qualified?"

Anna let out a loud, overly dramatic sigh. "Kirsten told me how much the previous three assistants that I sent her sucked. So she hinted that I should find someone _different_," she paused giving Marissa a pointed look. "Unlike the previous ones who wore stylish clothes, worships the magazine…so you're it. You're _different_. Oh, if it makes you feel better, at least you're thin. Size two am I right? I know I'm right," she finished off with a smug grin.

"Thin?" the brunette asked, yet again puzzled.

"Oh yeah. Kirsten likes thin girls. Very thin girls. So even if you're like a size six, you won't be considered. So welcome on board to a place a million girls would die to work at."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't think you're taking this seriously. Posh is the number one fashion magazine. It's not just a magazine; it has long functioned as a bible for anyone worshipping luxury, celebrity and style. I would spend another two years as Kirsten's senior assistant, after which I'd be skyrocketing to an amazing fashion position in Posh and if I do complete my three-year assistant program – I'll have the ultimate guarantee of going places in the fashion world. It is that divine," she marveled as in came another skinny looking girl with a similar height as Anna, holding a clipboard probably going through the checklist of things she needed to cover.

"Morning Anna," the dark-haired girl greeted in a singsong manner, giving Anna an overtly large smile as the blonde gave a curt nod. Summer then realized there was a lanky girl sitting on her swivel chair.

"You're new? I reckoned I haven't seen you before. It's either that, or I'm actually getting more absentminded," she said with a laugh as she approached Marissa.

"That's Marissa Cooper, the new me," Anna told Summer as Marissa rose from her seat holding out her hand. But she was surprised when Summer embraced her like a long-lost friend.

"Marissa, honey, we're so happy to have you with us!" she breathed, casting a quick glance at Marissa's outfit. A fleeting, wide-eyed look almost distressed, passed over her face before she fixed a broad smile.

Just then, Summer's cell phone biped. She flipped it and stared at the screen. "Alex is here," she said with a big grin as Anna proceeded to tell Marissa, "Alex is Kirsten's daughter, also heir of Harper-Nichol's fortunes not to mention one of the brightest fashion editor Posh has ever had, Kirsten's protégé of course…" she trailed off as Summer cut her off.

"A prominent figure in New York social scene, frequently described as the…"

"_It_ girl," both Summer and Anna finished before Summer continued, "And my boss. The best boss a girl could ever wished for," she said with a dreamy, far-away look.

"Yes, and I'm so jealous. She is so different from Kirsten, not that Kirsten not great, she is," Anna rambled, "But Alex is so…hahhh,' she sighed, "Wears her trademark MJs…"

"MJ?"

"Marc Jacobs," both the assistants said exasperatedly.

"Doesn't ring any bells, sorry," Marissa said earnestly.

"Omigod…"

"…Omigod… I can't believe you don't know who Mark Jacobs is," Anna said.

"He's like the most genius gay American designer ever, since Tom Ford," Summer added.

Just then the French doors swung opened and in comes a young élan looking blonde clad in pinstriped jacket with a buttoned front, tow-tiered bodice with side flap pockets, long sleeves with buttoned cuffs. Matched with a charcoal black flat front, slim legs Marc Jacob jeans and she had on a Jackie-O styled shades, placed on top of her head.

Summer gasped before rushing forward towards Alex, making the blonde stopped her movement as Summer ran her hands all over her clothes.

"Omigod…" she breathed out. "It's the new Dolce & Gabbana menswear inspired outfit…Marc Jacobs pants…awww…" she trailed off hugging the blonde tightly.

Marissa was simply awed by the blonde beauty that stood in front of her with a flushed face, as she looked around uncomfortably. When the blonde's eyes met hers, Marissa swore her heart almost skipped a beat.

_Lindsay, who?_ Marissa thought.

Alex caught the lanky girl giving her dreamy looks; she shrugged off her attire and focused on the girl's face.

_Two o'clock, cutie alert!_ The blonde thought.

"Summer…I can't breath…"

"Oh…" her assistant blushed before apologizing, "Sorry…I couldn't resist…"

"We've discussed about this didn't we?" Glancing at Marissa, Alex asked politely, "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! How rude of me," Summer said in an ostentatious manner. "Alex this is Marissa Cooper, Kirsten's new junior assistant…"

"Oh…" Alex held out her hand, which Marissa noted was very, very thin too.

"Marissa this is Alex Nicholl, my boss and contributing editor for Posh magazine," Summer finished as Marissa shook Alex's hand. Trembling slightly.

Alex flashed her a charming smile before saying, "Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Alex."

Marissa felt her throat has gone dry as she said too softly, "Ahh…Marissa Cooper…"

Alex gave the brunette another charming smile, noticing the girl's shy demeanor. "When do you start?"

Anna answered on the behalf of Marissa. "Today."

&&&&&

By two o'clock, Anna told Marissa she was going for a break and that Marissa could have hers after she returns.

"Why can't I have a lunch break too?"

Anna answered in a superior tone, "Because I'm the senior assistant and I take priority. Anyway, you have to mend the desk." She strutted as she called out, "You're chained to that desk, Marissa. Be back in fifteen."

The brunette sighed as stared at her computer screen.

&&&&&

Thirty minutes later, Marissa and Summer smoked a cigarette outside of the Harper-Nichol building. The taller brunette got startled as Summer practically shrieked into her ears.

"Omigod!"

Marissa looked around frantically, wondering what made her newly acquainted colleague freaked out.

"Will you fucking look at that? Summer hissed.

Marissa followed her gaze to where Summer pointed to find herself looking at a thirty-something year old career woman dressed in a sensible formal wear and pumps. Nothing remarkable. She appeared slightly haggard; she had a sort of drab, auburn hair and fairly mediocre body.

"Who is it?" Marissa said, leaning in conspiratorially. Trying to appear more interested than she actually is.

"Not who, _what_!" Summer screamed in response.

"What?" Marissa asked completely out of the loop.

"Omigod! What did you mean, what? Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you not see it? It's big enough!"

The taller brunette continued to stare at the woman, wondering what Summer was referring to that got her all excited.

"Look…at…her…bag," Summer said slowly. "That's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!"

Marissa squinted trying to notice anything special about the bad. It looked like any other bag to her. Nothing special.

"Omigod…I'm so jealous of her. She has the Birkin bag!"

"The what bag?"

Summer peered at Marissa, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. "You really don't know, do you?"

Marissa shook her head as Summer gestured her arms wildly. "It's the Hermes Birkin bag! Named after Jane Birkin herself. The first huge hit was the Kelly bag, named after Grace Kelly. But this bag, the Birkin is thousand times more prestigious – it's the Birkin."

The shorter girl stared at Marissa's face expectantly and the taller brunette mumbled, "Mmm…nice bag."

She gestured her arms wildly again, "It's bloody gorgeous! That Birkin the lady was carrying is the rarest one of them all. It has an authentic crocodile print. It could cost up to more than twenty grand."

Marissa was inhaling her cigarette when she heard Summer's sentence. She choked. "What?" she breathed out. "You're kidding me? For a bag? That's absurd."

"Omigod! It's not just a bag Marissa! It's the Birkin!"

"So?"

"It's a lifestyle. Status symbol. Hermes has a waiting line for that bag. You gotta wait for at least two years to get one. It's that popular."

"Still, it's just a bag…I don't see what the big deal is?"

"All the A-List celebrity has one. Victoria Beckham, Sarah Jessica Parker, Nicole Richie…all of them have the Birkin."

Summer sighed dramatically and started patting Marissa's head. Like how you would pat your own puppy. "You have so much to learn, honey. Poor you…" She continued patting as Marissa gave an awkward smile. "Don't worry…Summer is here to help you…"

&&&&&&

Ten minutes later, both of them were in the elevator. There was a comfortable silence between them. Then, Summer broke the silence when she exclaimed, "It's the Birkin!"

Marissa rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

&&&&&&

On other side of the sixtieth floor office, Alex was going through the mock up of September's issue when Seth sashayed in, carrying a newspaper with him. He threw it on her table before looking at her expectantly. Alex frowned at him.

"Turn to page six," Seth ordered.

Alex sighed in response and complied to her former stepbrother's demand. Turning to page six, her jaw dropped when she saw a headshot of Hailey and herself and a caption that says: Norman Gates was carried off by special beings…

"What's the meaning of this?" Seth questioned, placing his hands on his slender hips as it jutted out slightly to the right.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod," Alex murmured.

Seth bristled, "You know well enough how tricky the paparazzi could be, you have to keep an eye out for them. Alex, you of all people should know about this."

"I know, I know…But you know how loud and _out_ of the world Hailey could be. I tried to shut her up but she just wouldn't shush!" The blonde continued, "Jesus! The paparazzi seriously need to get a life!"

Just then Summer called from her seat, "Alex! Would you stop saying the Lord's name in vain?"

"Seriously, you hired that midget?" Seth asked conspiratorially.

"I can hear you!"

Both Alex and Seth rolled their eyes at Summer's remark.

"Calm down, Polly Pockets," Seth drawled.

"Omigod…Jodie's going to kill me, " Alex whined ignoring the banter happening between Seth and her assistant.

"Don't you call me, Polly Pockets…gay boy!"

"Wow…what an awesome comeback," Seth countered, sarcasm clear in his tone.

"First, my mother's divorce is splashed all over the tabloids…"

"I'll freaking throw my shoe at you!"

"…then this thing with Hailey…"

"Oh! It's on midget…"

"…My life's going into smokes…"

"Oh…I'll go rage blackout on you…

"…Mom's going to kill me…"

"Don't you dare. I'm the head stylist here, I could report your behavior to the management and you'll be sack…"

"…Jodie's going to freak out on me…"

"Did you just pull a rank on me? You coward gay boy…"

"…Hailey doesn't care…"

"I did pulled a rank on you…What? Not happy?"

"…Obviously, these two goons don't care…"

"Of course I'm not happy you-"

When the phone suddenly rang, Seth and Summer abruptly stopped arguing and stared at the phone waiting for the blonde to pick it up.

Alex answered the call, "Hello? Alex Nicholl speaking."

"Oh, don't you fucking hello me missy!" Jodie's voice came from the speaker as Alex flinched. Jodie Suarez is the Nicholl family personal publicist.

"Your sister, that fucking fuck! That fucking fuck! What the fuck was she thinking having fucking private conversation like that in fucking Red Door! Paparazzi's spies are fucking everywhere in places like that! And you should fucking know that Alex. Now I've got your mother's fucking case to control and now, you and that loony sister of yours fucking added me another fucking task…"

Seth countered the number of fucks, Jodie had just said.

"…And I just realized how many times I've said the word fuck! But you know what? I don't fucking care!" With that, Jodie abruptly ended the call.

"Jesus…" Alex muttered, running her fingers through her blonde mane.

"Stop saying the Lord's name in vain, Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marissa Cooper trudged across the corridor after a rather stimulating first day. She fiddled with her keys as the door swung opened, and a smiling Taylor greeting her.

"Good evening, Marissa."

Marissa gave her friend a crooked smile, noting Taylor's changed of mood. "Well…someone's in a good mood. What? Roach gone?"

Taylor's face broke into a megawatt smile as she grabbed her roommates' hand, dragging her while she walked with a slight bounce in her steps. They stopped in front of the wall that stood behind the couch as Marissa peered at the off-white wall. She saw a small wooden frame hung in the center with a flat, squashed brownish creature with feelers in it.

"You framed a dead roach?" Marissa questioned, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I did. You told me too. You said if I ever caught the cockroach which you reckoned I won't…" Taylor trailed off with a teasing grin, "I should frame and hang it somewhere like a memento. So, I choose to hang it on here. It's the best position. The frame is still visible from different angles in the apartment."

"I was only kidding, Taylor. God…can't you sense it?"

Taylor pouted her lips. "You were? But you sounded so serious?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "I was being flippant. Did you really catch it? I find it hard to believe."

"Hehe…nope. I had some assistance."

"Oh, I thought so. Who?"

"Our neighbor next door," Taylor simply replied before spiting her saliva on the glass frame and began to wipe it with a tissue. She then clouded the frame with her breath before wiping it off again.

Marissa furrowed her brows, "Pornstar Joe? _Big _Joe?"

"Who else do we know who's a pornstar? Obviously it's Big Joe," Taylor answered before continuing, "He was so handy Marissa…"

The taller brunette cut her friend off, "When you said _handy_, my mind when elsewhere."

Taylor gasped, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I just can't help it," Marissa said with a chuckle.

"So, how was your first day?"

Marissa's head immediately snap as she exclaimed, "I don't have anything to wear tomorrow!"

Taylor frowned. "Marissa, you have tons of clothes."

"Yes. But they aren't suitable for Posh! Omigod, Taylor you should see how these girls dresses, they take fashion so seriously," Marissa stressed.

"What did you expect? It's Posh. It makes perfect sense that all their employees looked well…posh."

"I feel so outcast. You should have seen the looks they shot me when they scrutinized my attire. It wasn't that I dressed shabbily, but seriously Taylor…they're all so freaking stylish. They even make your style seemed mediocre and all the while I thought you were the most impeccable dressed person ever," Marissa rambled on as she paced around the room, gesturing her arms wildly.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

Suddenly, Marissa stopped pacing and charged up to Taylor. She placed her hands on Taylor's upper arms as she shook her friend. "Please, please…pretty please. Can I borrow you clothes?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Marissa you're way taller than me. If you wear my clothes, everything will appear miniscule on you. Anyway, nobody shares my clothes – that's my strict policy."

Marissa scoffed, "Only child."

"Hey!" Taylor protested as her friend rolled her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Taylor, Marissa felt it wasn't a totally horrible day. Sure it had few moments that sucked. But because of an alluring blonde, Marissa thought she alone made the first day somewhat tolerable.

&&&&&&

On the way to work the next morning, she was dressed in loose trousers and white shirt and a beige trench coat. It was the best she could do. Marissa stopped after taking a few steps and started knocking on Joe's door. Seconds later, the door opened and a fairly large built guy with buzzed cut hair stood facing Marissa. She inwardly shuddered at his lack of clothing. Only a tiny pink thong was covering his modesty.

"Oh, good morning Marissa," Joe greeted as he flashed a big smile.

The brunette returned Joe's gesture with a tiny grin as she said, "Morning. Hey, I drop by just to say thanks for helping Taylor with the roach. I really appreciate it. Truthfully I think she'd still be bound to the couch if that pesky bug is still roaming in our apartment."

"It was no big deal," Joe replied. A lecherous smile creep onto his face that made Marissa took a tiny step back. "Anyway, tell her I really _appreciate_ her gesture."

Marissa's forehead ceased. "What, gesture?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh didn't she tell you?" Marissa shook her head as Joe continued, "Taylor gave me a strip tease and a lap dance."

He groaned, "Uhh…I could still remember what she did to me body. I'm so aroused just thinking about it." He inhaled a sharp breath as Marissa swore she saw his member grew hard through the thin material.

"Ahh…haha…I'm late, gottta go. Bye."

The brunette brisk away, left a rather confused Joe behind.

"And people still asked why I prefer girls, " she muttered to herself.

&&&&&&

When Marissa reached the office, Anna was chatting up with the girls from the accessories department. She overhead their conversation, they were mocking her.

"You know what she said?" Anna asked the rest.

"What?" A tall redhead girl asked. She was so petite it seemed impossible for here to carry another inch of height.

"MJ?" Anna mocked as the rest of the girls' mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. One of them even gasped.

"She did that? Omigod, I haven't met anyone who doesn't know who Marc Jacobs is."

"I know…"

From afar, the tall brunette rolled her eyes and began walking to the center of the floor, where Kirsten's office suite was. As she placed her briefcase on her Formica table and proceeded to hang her trench coat near the pantry, Marissa saw a tall blonde scanning through the documents that lay on Kirsten's table. She seemed older than most of the typical Posh girls, probably over thirty-five years of age.

"Uhmm…Excuse me? Can I help you?" Marissa questioned as the lady looked up. An impassive expression played on her features. Gracefully, she strutted out of Kirsten's office as she did a quick up down glance at Marissa. She had this stern-looking face that the brunette found intimidating.

"I assumed you're the new assistant," she said with an arrogant, superior tone. "Just a friendly advice…whatever your name is…"

"Marissa Cooper."

She shrugged, "Whatever…" she eyed Marissa's two-inch pumps, "Don't wear stuff from Payless."

Anna walked in carrying several folder files, as the lady brushed past her. Anna sneered, "What did _she _want?"

"Don't know. She was looking through Kirsten's things when I reached here."

Anna snaps her head to Marissa's direction. "She did? Huh, she must be looking for some fresh ammunitions to use against Kirsten."

Marissa's face scrunched up. "Who is she?"

"That was Charlotte Morgan, Posh's very own creative director," Anna answered. "If you think I'm a bitch, well, you ain't seen anything yet. Charlotte makes me look like a saint." Anna headed towards the pantry. "She is after Kirsten's position and made it known to everyone a year ago when she got promoted. Listen carefully Marissa, we're Kirsten's assistants, we have to pledge loyalty to her, so we have do whatever it takes to help Kirsten and remember…stay away from that bitch and her two goons."

Marissa nodded. "Who are her two goons?"

"Ryan Atwood, the junior editor for the features department and Holly Fisher, she's an editorial staffer for the fashion department." Anna cocked her head to side. "What did she said to you anyway?"

"Oh she told me not to wear stuff from Payless, referring to my shoe…I think."

"Well, at least she was being honest."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

&&&&&&

By ten o'clock, the rest of the staff came streaming in, about fifty in total. The biggest department was fashion, with close to thirty people, including the accessories staffers and assistants. Beauty, art and features department rounded the mix. Nearly everyone stopped by Kirsten's office to schmooze with Anna, overhearing any gossips about Kirsten's divorce and checking out the new girl – Marissa. She met dozens of people whom appeared to be genuinely interested in meeting her. Yes, some of them could be bitchy, sending snarky comments, but Marissa has got use to it. It was just how they naturally were. The men Marissa met were all flamboyant and not a big surprised – gay. They adorned themselves in either skin-tight jeans, leather pants and either very tight tee shirts or fancy matched colorful outfits. The girls on the one hand, all of them were beautiful individually, but in collective, they were mind-blowing. All of them walked gracefully on four-inch skinny stilettos heels, sashayed around the office mingling with one another, flaunting their expensively outfits.

_Not a bad place to work at actually_, Marissa thought. _With fine specimens walking around, especially the one on the other side of the office...not complaining. _

By one, Marissa has settled in quite nicely. She was given the authority from Anna to answer the phone calls. However, both the assistants were still worried that Kirsten herself would call in since Marissa wasn't so sure what she should do.

"Hello, Kirsten Nicholl's office," Marissa answered the call. Immediately upon hearing a woman barking in the phone, the brunette thought it was her boss. Since everyone and especially Anna told how cold, demanding Kirsten could get, she assumed the woman on the phone currently speaking almost incoherently was the editor-in-chief. Marissa threw the phone to Anna forgetting to put the call on hold.

"It's her," Marissa whispered, panicky. "Take it."

Anna gave me her trademark look. Her eyebrow arched and her chin dropped slightly, giving Marissa both a disgusted and pitiful look.

"Kirsten? It's Anna," she said as a bright smile lighted her face. Marissa thought the smile wasn't necessary since Kirsten can't see it through the phone.

Anna frowned. "Oh, Cheyenne, so sorry! The new girl thought you were Kirsten. I mean how silly I know, thinking everyone who barks…ah I mean speaks very fast and sounds very business-like is our boss!"

Anna gave Marissa a pointed look as her eyebrow raised even higher. The blonde continued to chat for a few minutes as Marissa kept staring at her desktop picture.

Thirty minutes later, Marissa answered another call. She heard a icy-sounding voice on the phone.

"Hello? Anna, is that you? Remember I told you to book for me a lunch reservation for two at the Le Cirque. I'll be meeting Irvine Langley next Thursday; I don't think the St. Regis would be an appropriate place so I need you to cancel my reservation there. I want us to be seated at the back of the restaurant, not the front. That's all."

Marissa's eyes grew wide as she cupped the receiver. "Anna! It's her. It's definitely her."

&&&&&

When Marissa came back from lunch break, Anna told Marissa they had to check the wardrobe fittings for the October editorial on the new romantics. Both the assistants were too engrossed with the task that they hadn't realized a young man coming up to them.

"You!" Marissa heard someone shouting from behind her. "Stand up so I could get a look at you!"

Marissa turned around to see a young man wearing a white shirt, pink silk tie and a purple sweater over it, with pressed black trousers and black loafers hollering at her. He was good looking and has a boyish appeal. Immediately Marissa thought he was definitely gay.

"Well…what do we have heeeere?" he bellowed. "You're very Preeety! But too wholesome looking…like those Sunday school girls. Your outfit is all wrong! Baby girl in case it slipped of your mind, did you see the big, bold and black letters on the door, this is Posh. The hippest, most stylist magazine is the entire universe! Universe!"

Feeling slightly weary, Marissa stood up nevertheless as Seth placed his soft hands on her hips and started to twirl her around. Seth let out a loud, over exaggerated gasped when he saw she understated pumps. Anna has on a sneer on her face as she watched on the spectacle that was going on in front of her.

"Zach! Zackie boy!" Seth called. Soon, an impeccably dressed young man who stood at least six foot-four, with longish brown hair came sashaying in, one of his hand on his hips.

"What can I do for you, Seth…" Zack trailed off with a gasped as he suddenly saw Marissa. "What is this pretty creature wearing?!"

Seth folded his arms to his chest as he cocked his head to the right. "My thoughts exactly! How could someone this gorgeous look like she had just finished shopping in Wal-mart!"

"We have to get rid of the Jersey Mall-rat look for godsakes!"

Seth nodded his head as he pushed dragged Marissa away, with Zach in toe. "Come on, we have a problem to solve. Chop, chop, there's no time."

The taller young man asked, "What's your name babycakes?"

"Ahh…um…Marissa Cooper."

"Oh, well, I'm Zach Stevens – Seth's assistant," he pointed to the curly-bopped headed man that was currently pushing her.

Seth called out as they brushed past people at corridor, "Move away people! Disaster passing through!"

"Yes! And it could be contagious!" Zach added and immediately, everyone yelped and shunned away from them. Giving the trio plenty of space to passed through the corridor.

"Works like a charm every time," Seth drawled.

&&&&&&

Usually, Summer would answer the call first before transferring it to Alex's line. But since Summer was doing some errands, the blonde had no choice but to pick up the phone when it rang.

"Hello? Alex Nichol speaking."

"_Alex-xan-dria…" _

Immediately, Alex hung up the call as she heard her mother's voice on the receiver.

"Shit!"

The phone rang again. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Dread.

Fear.

Panic.

All those emotions enamored her. She ran her fingers roughly through her blonde mane, as she contemplated whether to answer the call or not. She remembered how persistent her mother could be, so grudgingly she picked up the phone and waited for a while before she squeaked, "Hello?"

"There you are Alexandria. How long do I have to wait before you answer my call? And I simply don't understand what takes you so long to speak after you picked up the phone," she stated. "Anyway…"

"Mum, are you going to give me a lecture?"

"No," Kirsten replied shortly as Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I shall do it to you when I get home."

Alex exhaled a dramatic sigh.

"_Alex-an-dria_…I just want to inform you that you'll have to attend the De La Renta party for me this Friday. That's all."

"Oh, that I can definitely do."

"And _Alex-an-dria_…"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on your sister for me. Doesn't mean she's my estranged daughter, I'm not consent about her."

_Oh, please_, Alex thought. _You're more consent about your reputation. _But obviously, Alex kept her thoughts to herself. She was just too…filial to hurt her mother's feelings. And well, a little cowardly.

"I'll see what I can do mum. Haley can be a handful at times."

"I think your old and responsible enough Alexandria, don't disappoint me. That's all," Kirsten said before she hung up.

Alex banged her head dramatically on her desk.

&&&&&&

"We'll be needing this skirt," Seth stated as he picked a black pencil skirt from the rack. He then proceeded to take several more items as his assistant Zach, who was just an eager for a science project dragged Marissa along with them through the vast closet-like space.

"Ooh, these will look lovely on you," Seth remarked referring to the ultra trendy trousers.

"Thank God you're a good raw material…" Zach said putting his hand to his temple. "The previous girl we had to work with was a complete disaster!" He then scanned through the rack full of jeans. Skinny-leg, boot cut, straight-leg - you name it, they have it.

"Soon enough Sweetieee…Since you have a great pair of legs, healthy hair and most important not fat! I can make you look like a million bucks, just like that!" Seth said as he snapped his fingers.

&&&&&

"Blunt bangs?"

"Hmm…definitely! It's the look that suits this season and I think Marissa will look absolutely…"

"_Fab-bu-lous_!" Both Seth and Zach exclaimed, jutting their hips slightly to the left.

"Fabio! Oh, _Fabiooo_…" Seth called. "Cut her hair please."

&&&&&

An hour later, Marissa stared at her own reflection. She went bugged-eyed at the sight of her truly transformed. Gone were her uneven haircut and hair color, she had a perfect caramel colored mane that went past her shoulders made more stylish with blunt bangs that brought attention to her cheekbones. Her wardrobe changed drastically too. No longer was she spotted in the dreadful mall-rat clothes – according to Seth and Zach. Marissa was decked in white lightweight summer dress in silk crepe, gold plated necklace, resin and pearly bracelets gave her outfit with more depth as the patent calf and transparent strap sandals adorned her feet. To finish the look, she had on matte make-up to her fresh skin and beautiful face.

"Oh my…"

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Seth said as he stood behind her with a huge smile.

"You're a doll Marissa," Zach added, looking very pleased.

&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Chin up, babycakes," Seth said as he tilted Marissa's chin upwards. "Now, clench your cheeks."

Marissa did what was instructed as both Seth and Zach gave a loud, overtly dramatic sigh at the sight of Marissa's hollow cheeks.

"Not those! These," Seth slapped her ass cheeks.

Marissa went wide-eyed and jumped slightly; Zach came up to her and placed his hands on her hips, twirling her around. "Now try to walk."

The brunette gave them a perplexed look. "Walk? Walk, how?"

"Strut your stuff as if you own the catwalk," Seth replied. "Like this," he said as the Jewish stylist began walking fiercely in a straight line, with his legs lifting up slightly of the ground. He stopped after a few feet and struck a posed before turning around and strutting back with élan and grace.

"Tadaa!" Seth exclaimed, throwing his arms to the air as his assistant applauded.

"You such a diva!" Zach said, at awed with his boss. "That was _fantabulous_!"

"Oh, I know…" He spun around to face Marissa pursing his lips a little bit. "Now, babycakes, follow my example and show us your best walk."

Marissa frowned as Zach gave her some support, "Go on! Don't be shy! Remember you are the thing!"

With that, Marissa grudgingly started to strutted down in a neat, straight line. Seth and Zach eyed her critically. "Ah, ah, ah…posture."

The lanky brunette straightened her back at Seth's command and then halted for a moment, jutting hips to the left and then, to the right before turning, heading back to her original position.

"Excellent! You're a fast leaner!"

"Now, follow us and bloooowwww everyone away, babycakes!" Seth exclaimed as she sashayed out Posh's dressing room with Zach and Marissa in tow. "I can't wait to see their faces when they look at you, Marissa!"

_I don't care what everyone thinks_, Marissa thought to herself. _Just…her._

&&&&

Alex held her cell phone at a distance as she rolled her eyes when she heard Hailey's shrill voice over the receiver. She just finished a two-hour lunch with Johnny at Fred's, since he had another meeting downtown, Alex headed back to Harper-Nichol's headquarters at a quarter past four. When she alighted from the black Mercedes, her sister called. Being the supportive sister she always was, Alex answered the call. Now walking to the elevator, Hailey practically shouted into the phone.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! Alex! Guess what? I have an appearance on Letterman this Friday night!"

_Oh god, _the blonde thought. _Here we go again._

"Can you believe it?!"

Alex replied with fake enthusiasm, "Yeah, of course!" Even though her tone lacked sincerity, her loud voice makes up for it.

"Aaaahhh! I'm so thrilled! Alex, I haven't been invited to Letterman's for close to three years now. And suddenly after the page six article, I'm back on track to being an A-Lister again!"

"Congrats, to you Hailey," Alex sang back.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! I've got to call Kevin, and Jess…EVERYONE!"

Then the blonde heard a click sound. Hailey ended the call, not that Alex was complaining. Her sister could be somewhat tiresome to her. Exhaling a sigh, she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Impatient, the blonde repeatedly pressed the down. She knows it will not make the lift reached faster, but it makes her seemed more involved. And to her relief, Alex heard the _ding _sound a minute later. The door opened and she stepped into the elevator before pressing the sixtieth button.

&&&&

On the fortieth floor, Marissa, Seth and Zach waited for the lift. The head stylist clapped his hands together when the elevator reached the floor. The door opened and Seth walked into it with a slight bounce in his steps. Zach and Marissa mirrored his actions – except for the bouncing part on the behalf of the lanky girl.

"Munchkins!" Seth exclaimed when his eyes set upon his former stepsister. "It's so good to see you!" Seth leaned forward and began air-kissing both Alex's cheeks.

"Hey! Sethipoo, Zach," the blonde greeted with a warm smile. "…Umm…" she trailed off when she noticed a presence of a tall girl she couldn't quite place.

The girl stared to the ground as Alex tried to recall why she looked so familiar. Suddenly, the girl in question lifted up her chin and sent Alex a crooked grin. The blonde's jaw went slightly slacked when she noticed Marissa - a more gorgeous looking Marissa. Marissa, in a fucking Chanel dress and heels!

Recovering from her trance, Alex spoke, "Holy guacamole! You're Marissa…You look…great. You look great, great…" The brunette gave a shy smile as both the gay men beamed. "Not that you didn't look great before," Alex corrected herself, "But, better. Greater…great! Just, great, great…"

Seth saw the blonde repeatedly bopped her head up and down as she rambled. "Just great? Three years in a magazine business and that's all you could came up with? _Great?_ My, my, Alex… isn't your vocabulary very wide," he said in a teasing manner.

"I happen to think she's gorgeous," Zach drawled.

Marissa turned two shades redder at Zach's comment. Alex found the sight utterly adorable. She grinned, "You look…beautiful."

Marissa's heart surged as she stared at Alex's face. The brunette inwardly smiled, knowing that the blonde's comment was sincere.

When the brunette and the two men weren't aware, Alex stole glances at Marissa.

&&&&

Meanwhile at Kirsten's office suite, her senior assistant and Summer were having another conversation about…guess what, the Birkin bag – yet, again.

"Marissa don't know what's a BIRKIN?"

"I know! I had the same reaction too!"

"...I'm actually, speechless…" Anna remarked.

"We seriously need to help Marissa. Her fashion IQ is…nil!"

"Exactly! I almost cringed at what she wore today! A fucking oxford shirt and baggy trousers…"

Anna was cut off by Summer's gasped. "No way!"

"Wait, you haven't heard the most awful part yet," Anna told Summer.

"That's not the worse?" the brunette questioned as Anna shook her head.

"Okay, I want you to breathe first."

Summer inhaled large amount of air.

"She wore an one inch cord shoe!"

The brunette gasped again and Anna began to speak , "I know! What was she thinking? This is…"

The blonde trailed off as her mouth hung opened. Summer stared Anna as she asked, "What?"

"Turn around."

Summer did just that and immediately her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape at the sight of Marissa in an all white day dress and calf sandals. Her hair was made more stylish with the blunt bangs that only made her cheekbones stood out more.

"Holy cow…"

"Holy cow indeed," Summer added.

Marissa walked in an ostentatious yet casual manner, tossing her caramel colored, shiny mane, before placing herself gracefully on her swivel chair.

Anna stuttered, "Is…is th…that the latest…"

"Chanel dress? Yes," Marissa finished with a lopsided grin.

Summer rushed forward to where Marissa sat before yanking her off the chair. Summer's eyes scanned crazily over the taller brunette's tall frame. "Omigod! Marissa! You look _fab_!" The brunette jolted when Summer smacked her ass. "Who would have thought Marissa Cooper has a bootie!"

"Yeah…you do look _nice_," Anna admitted. Noticed how she used the word _nice_, instead of fabulous. Jealous much? "But, you could afford to loss some weight," she sneered.

Marissa rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

&&&&

"So, what's for dinner?" Marissa asked as she plopped down the couch after a hard day's work. Maybe not much work was being done, since she was busy being a science project for two exceptionally fashionable men.

Taylor who was busy stirring the pasta sauce came out of the kitchen. The air stewardess was floored when she noticed her friend who looked like she just came out from a page of a fashion magazine. And when Marissa turned around to face her, Taylor let out a loud gasp. Then, she began to hyperventilate, fanning herself. Marissa rushed to her friend's aid.

"Breath Taylor, breath."

Still, Taylor was acting like a guppy deprived of air.

"O…my…god…" she stuttered.

"Omigod, what?" Marissa questioned, still unaware that she was the cause of her friend's current state.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omi _freaking_ god!"

"What? Taylor, omigod what?"

Taylor pointed her index finger to the taller brunette. "You! Omigod, you!" She fling the stirrer she was holding on, carelessly and began examining Marissa as she emitted gasping sounds from her mouth. Taylor kept twirling Marissa around as she looked upon the brunette's drastic change – wide eyed.

"What happened to you, Marissa? What happened to my mallrat friend?"

"Hey! I take offence to that mallrat comment."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well, your wardrobe do make you look like some girl who just did shopping at Payless or Sears." Then she continued, "But this…this is…I'm lost for words! And that's astounding since I always have something to say."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Marissa droned.

"It is! Marissa honey, you look like a glamazon!" Taylor gasped, "Are these Chanel?"

"Yes, I was an experiment today…at work."

"Well, thank god for the experiment!"

As Marissa was about to say something else, her cell phone vibrated across the coffee table. TEXT MESSAGE appeared on the phone's screen. After a moment's hesitation, Marissa looked at the screen and hit the read button.

_Din 2nite 9pm? Cip dwntwn. See you there!_

A frown appeared on her face as she tried to decipher the message.

"What did it said?" Taylor questioned.

"I couldn't really understand it. It's like…alien codeword or something."

"Oh, try dialing the number that sent you the message."

The brunette did what was suggested by Taylor and immediately she heard a breathless girl answered the phone.

"Hey! Marissa! What's up? You in for tonight?"

"Uh, hi Summer," Marissa answered as she recognized the voice.

"So you in?"

"In for what?"

"Dinner! We're having a dinner at Cipriani downtown. Me, Alex, Anna, Seth and Zach. You heard of it right?"

Even though Marissa has never heard of it, she lied, "Oh, ya. I've been there." She didn't want to seem more alienated and clueless than she already was. "But, do you mind if my friend tags along?"

"Fab! See you both in a couple of hours!" Summer screeched and hung up.

Marissa snapped her phone shut and spun around to face Taylor. "Where's Cipriani?"

"Sounds familiar," Taylor responded before she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Ooh…it's the Northern Italian restaurant at SoHo. My mother talks about it obsessively to me. She said I would never be a true New Yorker if I haven't dine there."

"Should I be upset that your mother who's a forty-something housewife living in Annandale-on Hudson knows about every cool place in this city, than us a couple of young adults living in Manhattan. We're completely clueless."

"Welcome to my life," Taylor sighed. "Why are we eating out anywhere? I've already cooked?"

Marissa couldn't tell the truth, and that she was actually going to some high-end restaurant for dinner to see a particular blonde. Instead she answered, "Nah, just wanted a change of taste. Summer told me it's their treat." Another lie.

"Plus, your mother would be so proud if you told her you've dine there."

Taylor thought about it for a moment. "I'll rack my wardrobe for something appropriate and decent to wear!"

Marissa beamed.

&&&&

"Marissa, over here!" Anna called, a champagne glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was standing in the middle of the outdoor tables, leaning seductively against a chair. "Everyone's inside. I'm just having a smoke."

Just then, Summer came sashaying to where the trio stood. She leaned forward to Marissa for a double air kiss, which the brunette had no choice but to reciprocate.

"Glad you could make it," she sang merrily.

"Thanks for inviting us. I love it here!"

Taylor coughed at Marissa's reply. "Liar."

The tall brunette elbowed her roommate discreetly.

"Hi. I'm Summer," the assistant said holding out her hand for Taylor.

Marissa flushed. "Oh, how rude of me. Summer this is Taylor. Taylor this is Summer." They shook hands as Anna came up to them.

"Taylor, this is Anna," Marissa introduced as the blonde grabbed Taylor's wrist, staring at the bracelet.

"Wow! Fab bracelet!" The blonde girl exclaimed before she asked, "Is this Gucci? Wait don't answer that. Of course it's Gucci!"

"Thanks. My mother bought it for me last year as a birthday gift," Taylor said, clearly pleased. "And yes, of course it's Gucci! Like duh!"

Less than five minutes there, and already Taylor seemed like she fitted well with the crowd.

"I have to be honest with you, because I'm a very _honest_ person," Anna said as Marissa rolled her eyes. "I thought you were like some fashion victim who thinks Forever 21 is couture," the blonde laughed, "I mean, when I first met Marissa she was a complete disaster! Not that I'm insulting you Marissa…"

"Nope, you meant it."

"But I'm so wrong! I love your style!"

Taylor beamed. "Thanks! I love yours-"

But before Taylor could finish, Seth came in from behind and pushed Anna away before engulfing Marissa in a warm embrace.

"Babycakes…glad you're joining us," Seth sang before inspecting Marissa's attire. She wore a indigo cigarette jeans with a Chloe top and Helmut Lang leather blazer. "You look good tonight. Guess that crash course earlier worked!"

"Let's go in!" Summer said. "Alex and Zach are waiting for us inside!"

Marissa's ear perked up when she heard Alex's name. She politely untangled herself from Seth and followed Summer as she heard Seth introducing himself to Taylor. Summer led Marissa to a table at the back corner where Alex and Zach was mingling with a blonde lady that she couldn't recognize. Zach hoisted himself effortlessly to his feet, kissed both Marissa's cheeks. The brunette braced herself for another Euro double kiss from Alex but the blonde surprised her by greeting with a peck on the cheek and a sweet smile. Which was a definite plus point in Marissa's book – since Alex seemed different than the others.

"Everyone, this is my friend Taylor," Marissa told the rest as Taylor came in with Anna, Seth and Summer. Zach pulled a seat for Marissa and Taylor, and the tall brunette wasn't complaining since she was sitting next to Alex. When everyone settled in, Anna surprised Marissa when she turned to face the blonde sitting next to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Alex noticed the startled look on Marissa's face. She leaned to her left and whispered, "That is Anna's girlfriend Rachel Hoffman. She works for the marketing department."

Marissa whispered back, "She's a lesbian?"

"Yeah, have been since I first met her."

"I totally didn't get the vibe from her," the brunette muttered as everyone busied themselves with the menu.

"There's something wrong with your gaydar then," Alex replied softly, giving Marissa a wink.

The brunette stared bewilderedly at Alex. _Does she knows I'm into women? _Marissa thought.

The waiter came in and everyone ordered their respective drinks. When it was Marissa's turn to order, she racked her brain trying to think of some remotely cool drink.

"Um, I'll have an Absolut and grapefruit juice, please," she mumbled.

Anna and her girlfriend shot Marissa a look. "Really?" Rachel asked, looking at the brunette wide-eyed. "I don't think they serve Absolut here."

"Why don't we start with a few bottles of wine," Alex suggested when she realized Rachel tried to embarrassed Marissa. She leaned over and whispered again, "Don't feel too bad. When I first came here, I ordered a beer."

Marissa laughed, thankful for Alex who made her feel comfortable. "Don't lie. You didn't ordered a beer," Marissa said with a crooked grin. "But thanks for making me feel better."

Alex flashed a charming smile. "No sweat. Superhero Alex to the rescue," she replied as Marissa chuckled.

"Dork."

&&&&

An hour later, everyone was engaged in a argument about which celebrities went under the knife. Just then, Alex's phone rang but everyone who so immersed in their discussion, they didn't even realized. Well, except Marissa – who kept stealing glances at Alex throughout dinner. She tried to hear what Alex was saying but it was almost impossible due to the noise the rest was making.

When Alex clicked the phone shut, Summer asked, apparently she appeared to be drunk, "Who was thaaaaaaat?"

"Um, Johnny," Alex replied, disinterestedly.

"Ooh," both Seth and Summer squealed. "Why aren't your gorgeous boyfriend with us tonight?" the former probed.

Marissa felt her heart sank when she found out Alex has a boyfriend. A gorgeous boyfriend according to Seth.

"Nothing big, he has a dinner meeting with some client."

"That's too bad. I love to stare at his lovely ass," Seth drawled.

"He does have a nice ass," Zach added. "Too bad he's boinking you!"

Summer laughed out loud at Zach's remark. She was the only one who knew Alex and Johnny hadn't had sex yet. The blonde's cheeks flushed when her assistant was laughing like a hyena, Alex prayed hard that Summer would not spill the beans.

"Let's finish up dinner and heeeaaaad to my place for…Karaaaaooookkkkeeee!" Seth bellowed, drunkenly.

&&&&

An hour later, they were settled in Seth's couch, sipping champagne while listening to Summer singing in a dreadful voice.

"I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows! If I fail, if I succeed, at least I live as I believe!" Summer sang flatly, effectively butchering the Whitney Houston's song.

"Oh god," Alex groaned, sinking deeper into the plush sofa as Marissa who was sitting next to her, mirrored Alex.

"No matter what they take from me ,they can't take away my dignity. Because the greatest love of all is happening to me," Summer continued the chorus as she danced around.

Marissa looked at everyone around her. Seth, Taylor and Zach, hang their hands to the air, swinging them left and right. Anna and Rachel was oblivious to everything as they was engaged in a heated make-out. Then, Marissa finally turned to Alex to see the blonde looking horrified.

"Are they always like this?"

"Oh yeah," Alex replied. "It's just the beginning. Brace yourself for the later part."

Marissa gulped as Summer went on screeching in the mike. "I found the greatest love of all. Inside of me, the greatest love of all is easy to achieve. Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of ALLLL!"

Seth, Taylor and Zach applauded as Summer kept bowing to show her appreciation.

"Way to go Polly Pockets," Seth slurred.

"My turn! My turn!" Taylor shouted, rushing to the center of the room.

"Your friend seemed to be enjoying herself," Alex remarked. "Fitting in very well."

"Oh yeah."

Just then, a familiar tune started playing as Alex and Marissa sunk deeper into the sofa.

"No matter how hard I try , you keep pushing me aside.  And I can't break through, there's no talking to you," Taylor sang. "It's so sa-aaa-ad that you're leaving.  It takes tii-immm-ee to believe it. But after all is said and done, you're gonna be the lonely one," she gestured her arms wildly.

"Here comes the chorus, get ready," Alex told to Marissa.

"Oh! Hoo! Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough! No ooh!"

"Go Taylor!" Summer exclaimed, punching her fist to the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ooo…I want you now, I just can't handle it anymore…"

"I said ooo...ooo...oooo...uh…ooooooo…" Seth moaned into the mike, he was on his knees as his hands traveled south and down his body.

"Do me baby, do me baby, give it to me. Ooh…ooh…Do me baby I want you now. Uhh! Do me baby, give it to me! Ouch!" He sang in a high-pitch.

"Yea…yea, yea, yeeaaaaaahhhhh!"

Alex jolted from her seat when her former stepbrother practically wailed, as he touches himself. Marissa shifted uneasily at the sight before her. Only she and Alex appeared to be uncomfortable and bothered over the whole situation. Anna and Rachel were practical having some tongue dueling session, prancing on one another and rolling on the parquet floor to even notice Seth was on the verge of climaxing as he sang Prince's song. The brunette saw Zach on all fours, moving towards Seth while Summer and Taylor were swinging their arms into the air. They rotated doing that and gulping down their champagne. All of them were drunk and Marissa thought maybe she needed to be too, to block out all this stimulating images around her.

"You're leaving me no choice. Ok, what are you gonna do...you just gonna sit there and watch? Alright..." Seth sang, more like groaned. He reached his hand out to Zach, mentioning his assistant to join him. "Are you sure you don't wanna close your eyes...well, isn't it supposed to take a long time?"

Marissa saw Alex covering her hands over her face. The blonde peeked through the small gap before shutting her eyes when the two gay stylists sang together into the microphone, their hands in compromising places. "I'm not gonna stop till the war is over...Help me! There," both of them moaned.

"...Ok...ok…I'm so cold...Just hold me…Ooo…"

"Aaaahhhh!" both of men mewed as Summer and Taylor began applauding.

Marissa's eyes bulged out at the sight of Seth's body convulsing. "Did he just…"

"Yeah, he just came," Alex replied as she gulped down a glass of champagne. "I need to get drunk."

"Me too."

&&&&&

Meanwhile, in an apartment in Powell Building, on Hudson street, a raven-haired Latina carried a spaghetti meatball takeout to her Zen-inspired living room. She placed herself on the sofa, snuggling her legs closer to her chest. Letterman's face appeared on her plasma television. Jodie planned to have a mellow, relax night. She deserved some rest after the whole Kirsten Nichol and Sandy Cohen's much speculated divorced. Not to mention, she was getting her hands dirty, doing a control measure on Kirsten's daughter Hailey Nichol. Speaking of the devil, Jodie whined as she saw Letterman was interviewing the older Nichol sister – the loony one.

"You better not fuck this up Hailey," the Latina muttered as she watched Hailey was answering Letterman's question about her claim that Norman Gates was…carried of by disciples.

"_I'm not making this up," Hailey replied. "I do believe he was in fact carried of by special disciples._

_Letterman frown. "When you say special disciples, you meant angels?"_

"_Yeah! Something like that! Norman's body was carried off by them. He wasn't eaten by wild animals like what was allegedly reported."_

"_Hold on, the autopsy clearly shown his body was torn apart by wild animals…"_

_Hailey cut him off, as she exclaimed, "No! Modern medicine is bullshit. It's absolutely shit! Norman was carried of by special disciples who were sent down to Earth, to protect him, guided him because he's Jesus!"_

_The audience snickered at Hailey's claim. While Letterman tried his best not to burst out laughing._

"_Norman was Jesus?" Letterman clarified. "Is that what you're saying."_

_Hailey slapped her hands on the desk. "Norman was not Jesus. He is Jesus! But he knew he had to go back, disappeared, he knew it was time…_so he just vanished. The wild animals were just a cover up of the real fact."

Jodie huffed and threw the meatballs to the plasma screen, to Hailey's face.

"You fucking fuck! Fucking fuck!"

_The audience, including Letterman laughed at what Hailey just said. The actress was devastated, she looked around wildly._

"_This isn't fucking funny! I'm telling you the truth!"_

"Arggghhh!" Jodie clenched her fists, then unclenching it. She bolted towards the television. "Fuck you! Fuck fuckity you! You fucking, fucking FUCK!"

She slapped the screen as she bellowed, "You just had to fucked up my fucking down time, you fucking fucker! Why the fuck did you have to open your fucking mouth! Shut the fuck up! Norman's dead anyway, I don't give a FUCK!"

&&&&&

"Ring the alarm!" Summer screeched.

"And I'm throwing elbows," Taylor accompanied her.

"Ring the alarm!"

"And I'm throwing elbows."

Seth and Zach barked like dogs as the two ladies started rotating their hips.

"Ring the alarm!"

"And I'm throwing elbows."

Alex's assistant groaned into the microphone, "Uh! Let me loose. Oh! I'm overdue." Taylor danced closer to Summer. "Gimme some room. Comin through, paid my dues! I'm in the mood, me and the girls come to shake the room!" Summer shook her bootie.

Taylor began gyrating against Summer as the shorter girl practically shouted, "Give all you got! Just hit the spot. Gonna get my girls, get your boys. Gonna make some noooo-isseee!"

"Let's get!"

"Dirty!" Both of them sang, squealed, off pitch as Taylor smacked Summer's ass.

Marissa went wide-eyed when Summer retorted by rubbing her back against her roommate's front. She turned around to see Alex with a faraway look on her face. The blonde had enough of her friend's antics. Anna and Rachel were still too busy undressing each other to even noticed Summer's dreadful voice. And Taylor's were no better. She let out a heavy sigh. Leaning towards Marissa, Alex whispered to her ear.

"You want to get out from this nutty place?"

Marissa felt a nice, tingling shiver coursed through her body when Alex's hot breath hit the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

When the brunette didn't answer, Alex called, "Marissa?"

"Huh? What?" Marissa squeaked as she recovered from her trance.

Alex's eyes bored into hers. "You want to get out from here?"

Marissa nodded her head vehemently. "Very much so."

"Good," Alex turned her gaze to where Summer and Taylor stood singing before returning her gaze to Marissa. "Let's tip-toe to the door. We have to be discreet."

The brunette nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three. One…two…three." Alex lifted herself from the sofa, motioning Marissa to follow suit.

"Wanna get rowdy!"

"Rowdy, yeah."

"Gonna get a little unruly!"

"Get it fired up in a hurry!"

"Hurry," Taylor echoed.

"Wanna get dirrrttty," Summer mewed as she grinded her backside against Taylor's pelvic. Seth and Zach were already passed out, sprawling on the floor while Anna moaned loudly as Rachel inserted two fingers into her tight channel. Alex and Marissa jolted when they heard Anna's voicing her pleasure. Awfully loud, even managing to drown out Summer and Taylor's singing.

"It's about time that I came to start the party! Sweat dripping over my body!"

"Dancing getting just a little naughty!"

Unbeknownst to them, Alex and Marissa slipped out of the apartment.

&&&&&

Once outside, Alex emitted a relief sigh. She turned to face the brunette, noticing that Marissa's expression mirrored hers. Even then, they could hear Summer's distinct voice coming from the loft. Both of them started laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"I've had enough of Whitney, Cher, Prince and Christina in one night," Alex said in between giggles. "And that! Definitely adds up to the worst karaoke night ever. All thanks to your friend Taylor."

The brunette gave a large, goofy grin. "Taylor? She wasn't as bad as Summer."

"Yeah, but Taylor did kinda encourage Summer to be more…nutty," Alex replied as they began walking down the street. "Summer has official found a soulmate in Taylor. I've never seen Summer dry-humping another girl before!"

Marissa chuckled, as she found it was hard not to stare and marveled at the alluring blonde strolling alongside her, with her hands tucked into her trademark Marc Jacobs jeans' pockets.

"And I don't think I want to see that image again. I'm like, scared for life," Alex added.

"Oh, me too. I could still remember how Seth looked when he practically climaxed while singing Prince!"

"Um, I kinda got use to it." Alex blushed. "It wasn't my first time seeing Seth in that state."

Marissa halted her movement and snapped her head to Alex's direction. "What? You're kidding right?"

Alex let out a laugh. "I wish. He does it every time he sings Prince's songs." Marissa went slack jawed at the blonde's answer. "We work with a bunch of interesting people, huh?"

"Interesting is an understatement. Absurd and out-of-this world is more fitting."

A smile played at the corner of Alex's lips. "What's discussed here stays here though. I don't want a miffed assistant up my ass. I've had just about enough drama in my life, anymore of it, my head will explode."

The brunette struck Alex a large grin and guffawed when Alex added, "Like literally explode."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious. I could actually turn up to work _headless_ one day."

"Whatever…dork," Marissa teased.

Alex flashed a bright smile as she bumped into the brunette's side, playfully. "So…we have the whole night to ourselves. Question is what do you wanna do now? Because walking around aimlessly is not in my top five things to do tonight."

"I kinda feel like having some hot chocolate," Marissa told with a lopsided grin, which the blonde found utterly adorable and somewhat sexy.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Uh huh," Marissa nodded. "Not just any chocolaty goodness though. I'm in a mood for some Frozen Hot Chocolate."

"Well…" Alex drawled. "What are we waiting for?" Marissa sent Alex a crooked grin. "Although, don't start freaking out and blaming me if you gain a few pounds."

Marissa laughed, "Don't worry I won't."

"That's what everyone says."

&&&&&

Meanwhile, at Bowery Ballroom in the Lower East Side, a young lady made a beeline to the stage where her boyfriend stood, mingling with another girl.

"Get your ugly paws away from my man, skank!"

A blonde girl spun around to face Hailey as Kevin's eyes bulged out and his face suddenly turned pale.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," the blonde girl replied. Decked in sexy second-skin tight jeans, striped tee layered under a black leather blazer and she had on wrist cuff, she looked punkish.

"Did you think I'm blind?" Hailey asked rudely, as her placed her hands on her hips. "Did you think I'm really blind?"

Kevin decided to intervened before things worsened. "Hai…Hailey, we were just talking."

"Talking?"

"Yeah, babe, talking. You know the action people do that emits sounds similar to those of a speech."

Both Hailey and the blonde girl looked incredulously at Kevin. His girlfriend huffed, "How big of a retard do you think I am? Of course I know what talking means, asshole!"

The punk chick had enough, so she decided to walk away from the scene but Hailey stopped her – tugging her arm.

"Where the fuck are you going bitch?"

An irritated expression appeared on the other girl's face. "Look! Get your hands off me alright. I wasn't flirting with Kevin. I was just telling him that his band rocked tonight!" She snatched her arm back.

Hailey wasn't convinced. She retaliated by shoving the girl in the chest.

The blonde girl snickered, "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you who I am?" Hailey retorted.

"I'm Ashley Massaro bitch. A pro wrestler. Trust me missy, you wouldn't want to be messing with me. Do yourself a favor, step, away."

"Oh! Is that right? Well honey, I'm Hailey Nichol and I don't take crap from some poser! So don't try threatening me because I can be your living hell."

Ashley snorted, "Yeah right!"

With that, the tall and busty actress shoved Ashley. The wrestler countered with a hard shove. Kevin shook his head vehemently; he knew what was about to happen. He stared up to the ceiling, clasped his hands together and begged, "Please god... stop this fight. Please stop it. I promised I'll start going to church on Sundays if you do so."

Just then a crashing sound came from the side as the two women fall back onto a table. They kept tugging each other's hair as the crowd chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"I reckon that Ashley chick will come out tops," a young man standing at the corner remarked.

"Nah. My money's on that loony actress, Hailey Nichol," his friend said. "She too fucked up in the head to lose, man."

"Massaro will kick her ass! Wanna bet?"

"I'm in!" He fished out a fifty-dollar note from his pocket.

&&&&&

"Whoa," Marissa said, leaning back in her chair and clutching her stomach. "You win."

Alex ordered a triple peppermint sundae with extra hot-fudge sauce while Marissa had the Frozen Hot Chocolate she was craving for. They had been sitting in the back of a narrow, old-time hamburger and ice cream parlor – enjoying each other's company.

The blonde took one last big bite before placing her spoon down and unbuttoning the top button of her MJ jeans. "I think I'm full," she said with a giggle.

Marissa smiled crookedly. "I do hope you're full. You finished a triple peppermint sundae Alex," she teased eliciting a chuckle from the blonde. "Want to take a long walk home?" Marissa ventured, crossing her fingers underneath the table.

"I'd love to," Alex replied.

&&&&&

She looked out of the window. They had finally reached a large tan brick tower. She alighted the cab, dragging her luggage along as she headed for the automatic sliding door. Once inside, the blonde stood in front of a large desk where the doorman sat.

"Luke Ward, please," she said.

"What's your name?"

"Kirsten."

"A Kirsten here for you?" the doorman said into the phone. He looked up and said, "Go on up. 30G."

"I know," she said.

Once on the thirtieth floor, she got off the elevator and turned right passing other apartment rooms. She stopped in front the door-marked 30G and heard the door open. A young man with blonde hair wearing a boxer leaned against the threshold as he asked casually, "How are you doing, pretty lady?"

Kirsten pushed past him, as he asked again, "Thought you'll be back tomorrow?"

"I thought I swing by here first," she answered. "Do you want me gone?" Kirsten arched her brow.

A lecherous smile set upon his face as Luke grabbed Kirsten and pulled her close to his bare chest.

"Never," he said in a husky voice before closing his mouth down on hers.

&&&&&

It was already a quarter passed midnight when Alex led Marissa halfway up the steps of MoMA before sitting down.

"I'm beat."

Marissa giggled, "Me too."

"I live there," Alex pointed to the high-rise, luxurious building across the street.

Marissa's jaw slack, she then kept poking Alex in the rips. "You smartass. No wonder you wanted to walk all the way here, you live here!" Alex laughed heartily as she smacked Marissa's hand.

"I have to travel all the where back to Murray Hill!" The blonde plastered a goofy smile on her face, which Marissa found so cute.

Alex apologized, "I'm sorry. But hey! I could ask the driver to fetch you home. So…problem solved. Lets start talking aimlessly again."

"Okay…if you say so. Let's begin with the book you're writing."

"You mean 'How To Live With Your Mum and Sister Without Losing Your Mind', right?"

Marissa giggled. "Is that the title?"

"Uh huh. Pretty cool huh?"

The brunette laughed. "You're funny."

"You didn't think I was?" Alex asked, teasingly.

"My first impression after hearing about your mother-"

The blonde giggled, "You thought I was like her?"

"Yeah," the brunette admitted. "But now…I think you're really different than everyone at Posh," Marissa said as she gazed into Alex's eyes.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. You're a contributing editor and yet, you're here sitting with me, a girl who's merely an assistant. That's a definite plus point in my book."

Marissa let her eyes lingered on Alex's face for a moment, loving the closeness between them. It took her so much will power not to lean across and place a kiss on the blonde's inviting lips.

Just then, a Porsche came barreling along the road, stopping in front of Alex's apartment building. Alex broke her gaze with Marissa when she saw Johnny. The blonde lifted herself off the floor and climbed down the steps. Marissa followed the blonde down.

"Johnny," Alex called as the flustered looking guy stride over embracing Alex in a big hug.

"So good to see you," he whispered. "I was almost busted. They followed me, so I had no choice but to come here."

"Oh, okay," Alex said, untangling herself from him. "Um…just a moment okay, I need to call the driver to fetch Marissa home," Alex motioned to the brunette standing behind her.

Johnny looked over to where Marissa stood and held his hands out. "I'm Johnny Harper."

"Marissa Cooper," she accepted with a firm handshake. Even though she was feeling down after seeing how closed Alex and her boyfriend were, Marissa did a good job masking it. Or so she thought.

Alex could see a change of demeanor from Marissa and immediately felt bad.

"Hey, I'm sorry we couldn't hang…"

"No, it's fine. There's always a next time."

Alex gave Marissa a sad smile. "I'll call the driver down, it's the least I could do."

"Nah, it's okay. Don't want to trouble you. I'll just make a move now."

"But…"

"No buts Alex. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Marissa nodded with a slight smile before turning around and walking off. Alex stared at the other girl's fleeting form as Johnny came up and said, "Cute girl. I'm so sorry if I barged in halfway through your date."

"We weren't in a date Johnny. And you don't have to be sorry," Alex lamented. "What happened anyway?"

Johnny exhaled a heavy sigh. "Bungalow 8. Paparazzi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My head feels like it's splitting in half," Anna moaned as she trudged through the off-white corridor alongside Summer, who had on tones of concealer to cover the dark circle underneath her eyes. "And what's worst is that my memory is all fuzzy. Could you recall me doing anything silly last night?"

The brunette huffed, "Please. I couldn't remember mine, what makes you think I could remember yours."

The blonde with the pixie face rubbed her temples taking plummeting onto her swivel chair, lifting up her legs onto the table. "Thank god Kirsten's only coming back on Monday. Could you imagine if she's here? Not that Kirsten is not great, of course she is. It's just…she could be a little bossy…"

Summer snorted, "A little bossy? Anna! You're in denial. Of course she's your boss, that doesn't mean you need to worship the ground she walk on."

"Funny how this comes from an assistant who constantly gushes how wonderful her boss is."

"Well, Alex is different." Summer paused. "She isn't like Kirsten you know. She treats people with respect even though at times I think she shouldn't. Especially to some people."

"Charlotte, Ryan and Holly."

Summer scrunched up her face. "Yeah, those three stooges. Blah! My skin crawled just saying their names." She finally noticed the junior assistant was absent. "Why is Marissa by the way?"

Anna droned, "I told her to pick up coffee from Starbucks. I'm in desperate need of one." Groaning, "Bloody hell! What's taking her so long?"

&&&&

"So, you bailed your sister?" Marissa asked looking at the blonde beside her. Alex sipped her coffee, nodding her head.

The brunette smiled amusedly. "What did she do this time?"

"A bar fight," Alex exhaled a heavy sigh. "Hailey always gets into trouble. She's too screwed up in the head, you know." Both of them walked at a casual pace along Sixth Avenue, unlike everyone them who were rushing for time. "I think she needs to go to Arizona."

Her brows furrowed. "Why Arizona? Why must it be so specific?"

"Oh. You don't know?" Alex questioned as Marissa shook her head. "It's an abbreviation for rehab. So when someone says they're heading to Arizona, what they really meant is they're heading to rehab. And Hailey needs it, I think. I just wish she realized it sooner."

"What does Kirsten thinks?"

A faraway look crossed Alex's face before she shrugged it off and gave a sad smile. "Mum doesn't talks to Hailey anymore. She barely acknowledges Hailey's her other daughter. My mum disapproves of her career path – Hailey's financially handicapped. Mum managed to convinced my grandpa Caleb, to cut her off."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Kirsten's really hardcore huh?" Marissa remarked jokingly.

Alex giggled, then her face turned somber again. "But she's not that bad. Everyone thinks my mum is some heartless bitch, void of feelings…She isn't. She's just…" Alex trailed off, sighing. She snapped her head to the right. "I don't want you to get freaked out over working for Kirsten. Did I scared you off?" She teased, a playful smile tugging the side of her mouth.

"A little," Marissa replied before giggling. Alex did the same as they strutted onto the marble floor of the Harper-Nichol's lobby. Once inside the elevator, Marissa remarked, "You're a good person Alex."

The blonde lifted up her head, her skin feeling a little tingly just being close to Marissa. "Why's that?" she asked softly.

Marissa let her eyes linger on Alex's face for a while before answering her question, "Because you're supportive of your sister and you've never gave up on her. I know a lot of people will."

Alex's gazed shifted from Marissa's eyes to her lips. The brunette edged closer, her voice taking on a husky tone as she said, "And that makes you special." She didn't know what came over her. But Marissa felt bold as she leaned in closer to Alex.

The blonde felt faint, as Marissa was mere inches from her face. Unconsciously, she moved in to close the gap. The bridges of their noses met as both girls closed their eyes, their lips inching closer waiting for a connection.

Just then, the _ding _sound was heard in the elevator as the door opened.

"Great! I thought you were dead!" Anna's loud voice startled them as both Alex and Marissa jolted apart.

Recovering from her trance, Alex greeted, "Morning Anna." Marissa followed Alex's lead as Anna gave her a look of haughty distain.

"You're _lucky_ Kirsten will be back on Monday. This incompetence is what irks Kirsten," Anna berated as she took a cup of coffee from Marissa's hand. "I just want you to know, how important and serious your job is. If you screw this up Marissa, my head will be on the chopping block. And if that happens, I will search every street corner on this Earth till I find you," with that she marched off, sipping her coffee.

Marissa bowed her head and looked at her watch. It was only quarter past eight. Work officially starts at nine - she wasn't late. Sighing, she walked along the corridor and to her desk. Once settled, her mind wandered off to the incident earlier. Marissa was positive, if Anna hadn't intervened, they would definitely be kissing and she's wasn't complaining. But Marissa remembered that Alex has a boyfriend, and immediately felt bad at her advances earlier.

"Omigod…" Anna said suddenly. Marissa lifted up her head as she saw the blonde staring at the screen of the cell phone. "No, no, no…"

She bolted from her seat and yelled, "Everyone! Kirsten is here!"

Immediately, nervous chatters could be heard throughout the office as everyone moved around frantically, cleaning up the messy cluster of papers on the desk, some of the female editorial staffers slipped on stiletto heels instead of the comfortable clog they were wearing while Anna ran to the pantry and came out with a Spritzer and a glass before rushing into Kirsten's office placing the glass on the desk and unscrewing the bottle cap, pouring the liquid into the glass. Marissa observed from her desk, a frown played on her forehead.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing just standing there! Do something!" Anna ordered. "She wasn't supposed to be here today. She was supposed to be back next Monday. This is just isn't fair. It's still supposed to be my free, stress-less day. But no…she has to come back," Anna rambled before turning to face Marissa. "Didn't you just heard what I've said? Kirsten here! Just don't sit down there like a statue, move around, and make yourself busy or something! You can roll on the floor Marissa if you want because I don't care – just move your ass!"

The blonde that dashed through the hoards of people, instructing them to hurry. Just as Anna reached the French door, Kirsten came in. She immediately flings her fur coat to Anna and started talking as her assistant took down notes, hurriedly.

"I don't understand why is it so hard for anyone to do things right? I told you to confirm an appointment with Gabriel…"

"I actually did confirm the appointment but his…"

Kirsten cut Anna off, "I'm not interested with your incessant rambling. Tell Charlotte that I'm not going to approve that girl she sent me for the Resort layout. I told her specifically I want Angela and tell her that even though she's the creative director, I am the editor-in-chief of this magazine and what that means is that she has to follow my orders," Kirsten went on endlessly, sashaying through the corridor as everyone busied themselves with work. The senior assistant kept jotting down notes frantically on her memo, trying very hard to keep up with her boss.

"Then RSVP yes to De La Renta's party, I want the driver to drop me off at eight-thirty and picked me up at eight-forty five. Then inform my daughter that she needn't have to be at the party…"

"Which daughter?"

"I only have one. Then tell my ex-husband that I'll only be free on Wednesday to go through the divorce settlement details and then call Jodie telling her she should have done a better job minimizing the press attention on the divorce. Also tell Holly that the feature she did on breast cancer, I don't approve of it. This is an elite magazine couldn't she find a businesswoman with cancer instead of an airhostess? Is that entire impossible to do, am I reaching for the stars? I don't think so. Also, I want to see all the things Seth has pulled for Selma's second cover try. And tell my daughter to meet me in fifteen minutes time, I have something important to address to her," Kirsten finally paused as she saw Marissa standing next to her desk, shuffling some files. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Marissa. The newly hired second assistant. She joined us while you were still in Paris."

Marissa approached the feared and respected editor, held her hand out for a handshake. Kirsten simply ignored the gesture and began blatantly checking out Marissa's wardrobe.

"Marissa Cooper, it's a pleasure to meet you." The brunette then looked away sheepishly when Kirsten brushed off her very tersely. The editor spun around and walked over to her desk. "That's one more humiliation."

"At least she didn't bite your head off. That's a good start," Anna remarked. "Man the desk, deal with Kirsten. I have to find Alex," she drawled walking away.

"You can use the phone."

"I just want an excuse to flee from here."

&&&&

Alex stared at the mirror. Her lips twitched into a smile, before making a sad face then a pout. Summer looked at her boss, quizzically. But Alex took no notice of that and kept making odd faces.

"Be calm and cool and collected," she muttered to herself. "Be calm and cool and collected," Alex repeated. "Be calm and cool and colle - "

"Alex, shut up!" Summer cut her off. "What are you doing? It's freaking me out."

The blonde exhaled a sigh before staring at her reflection on the mirror again. "My mum wants to see me Summer. I have to make sure I got my aloof and impassive face on. She can't see me all nervous or she'll take advantage of it and berate me."

&&&&

"Why are you wearing a sunglass indoors, in my office?" Kirsten asked as her daughter took a seat, wearing an impassive face.

Giving her mother a smirk, Alex answered, "Because you're wearing fur. You know that I am against fur…" she trailed off, poking her tongue out at her mother. Even though Alex was gripped with cold panic attack just seeing her mother, she did a great job of masking it. After all those years of practice, it helps. And of course, wearing the sunglass made hiding her fear easier.

Kirsten who was decked in a Miu Miu mink fur coat, Chanel skirt and Manalo Blahniks pursed her lips, tilting her side to the right giving Alex an annoyed look. Most fashion insiders had witnessed, if anyone could get away unharmed, it would be Alex Nichol. Kirsten has a soft spot for Alex. Not even her father Caleb Nichol received that treatment - and he's the co-owner of the publication giant.

"You're against fur? You're a keen admirer of Marc Jacobs and you're claiming you're against fur. Isn't that contradicting?"

"I'm a fan of Marc's work for his self-title label, and not his designs for Vutton. Vutton promotes the use of fur, but MJ doesn't. Louis Vutton and MJ are two separate entities, so, I am not contradicting myself," she explained before poking her tongue at her mother again.

"I hope you won't turn out be like those PETA activist who have constantly physically and verbally attacked me, sending all those death mails, so many times till I have lost count," Kirsten said peering at her daughter through her rimless reading glasses.

Alex shrugged. "Don't have to worry, I won't go to that extreme," she replied nonchalantly.

"Still, I am worried how Posh is going to be like in fifteen years time, without any fur editorials and possibly allowing paid advertisements from all the animal activist organizations. I simply couldn't fathom Posh being fur-less when you take over as editor-in-chief."

Alex's jaw slacked.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"You…you want me to be your successor?" Alex stammered.

"Who else should I choose? Charlotte? That woman isn't good enough. _No_ one is good enough, and no one comes even close. They simply couldn't fill in my shoes…except you." Kirsten paused, sending a tiny smile to her daughter. "Granted we have different management style, different public persona. I'm known as being cold and aloof while you earned yourself the 'it girl' title, being the approachable person you are…You'll probably end up as a more popular editor than me since everyone just _loves_ you."

Alex produced a chuckle. "See, it's your fault that you're just too difficult, and hard to please. I'm just a tad nicer. Though, I reckon I'll be producing the same kick-ass results which is kind of cool and _bonus_, I won't be a labeled a bitch," the younger blonde remarked, playfully.

"You should know that you've somehow managed to make me forget that I'm supposed to give you a lecture…"

"Great! I'll just be off then," Alex said getting off her seat.

"Ah, uh, uh…sit down missy." Alex sighed heavily as she resumed her previous position. "I'm gone for two weeks, and every thing turned disaster. I told you to take care of things while I'm away but what had happened? Hailey made a fool out of herself live on TV; just last night I found out she got into a fight, Alex couldn't you control her a bit? Is that entire impossible to do? I am reaching for the stars here? I don't think so."

"I tried! You know how difficult Hailey could be."

"The details of your incompetence don't interest me. All I know is that you should've dealt with the situation better. I don't want Hailey dirtying our family's name. She's a viral plague of incubus that needs to be contained, and you are the person whose suppose to supervise her. The next time you screw up Alex, I won't be too lenient," Kirsten warned, giving her daughter an icy stare.

It still marveled Alex quick her mother's mood could change.

&&&&

"Congratulation! You've just earned your first ever outdoor errand as a junior assistant!"

Marissa found Anna's chirpy voice rather irritating.

"Kirsten wants skirts," she stated. "You'll head uptown to Calvin Klein and picked up the ten skirts which Mimi has already booked. Then, you'll head over to Hermes, to fetch the scarves ready to be picked up. You'll then travel downtown, to D&G, Yohji Yamamoto and Ferragamo. Just say it's for Kirsten and they'll give you the items and after that, picked up Kirsten's lunch at Westvillage and have it ready here by 2. You copied all that?"

Marissa kept blinking. "Yea…yeah…"

"Good." Then Anna rolled her eyes. "Why are you still sitting there? MOVE!"

"Um, wish me luck," Marissa grabbed her bag and the list before dashing out of the office.

&&&&

Summer was punching in numbers, then she stared intently at the screen of her cell phone waiting for the numbers to pop up.

"Arggghhh!" She stamped her heel on the pavement while Alex sighed. They had just eaten lunch at Fred's. Now, they were waiting for the driver. "Damn it! 19.5!"

"For Christ's sakes Summer, stop calculating your BMI every five minutes. The numbers won't change," Alex said through clenched teeth. "And for information, 19.5 is within the acceptable weight range. So stop freaking out you aren't overweight."

"Easy for you to say," Summer huffed. "Unlike you Alex, I don't have a BMI of 18.5. If I could just lose 1 percent more I'll die happy," Summer faked sob.

"Summer, you're not fat," Alex comforted, slinking her arm around Summer, rubbing the girl's upper arm gently. "Your weight is acceptable."

"That's the problem!" Summer wailed. "I don't want to be acceptable! I want to be underweight!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. Just as she did that, Alex caught Marissa rushing past other pedestrians, carrying a bunch of paper bags.

"Excuse me!" Marissa said trying to past a bulky man. "Thank you!"

Alex found the sight of Marissa utterly adorable. Then she chastised herself checking Marissa out the flustered looking girl.

"Hey! Marissa!" the blonde called as Summer's head popped from Alex's side.

The lanky girl heard someone calling her and was looking at every direction.

"Over here Marissa!"

"Alex…" the brunette mumbled and unconsciously she smiled upon seeing the blonde standing next to the Barney's entrance with her assistant. She jogged over to them. "Hi…" she greeted Alex shyly, completely ignoring Summer.

"Hi…" Alex said sweetly.

They kept staring at each other with big, nervous smiles. Summer looked between the two, finding it rather odd that they were sending each other goofy faces. And it annoyed her that she was completely forgotten.

Summer cleared her throat. "Hello?"

Both the girls blushed profusely. Alex looked away from Marissa while the brunette stared at the ground. And silence fell around them once more. Summer frowned at the scene before her. She was completely clueless why they were acting like some shy schoolgirls.

"So, um, what are doing Marissa?" Alex finally asked.

"Oh, um, I'm just running some errands for Kirsten," Marissa replied. "And having stated that, I should probably make a move. I still have to rush downtown and pick up things and not to mention I have to go back all the way uptown to Pepe Verde for Kirsten's lunch and I have to be back by 2! 2! I'm only left with an hour and a half!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Alex soothed. Placing both her palms on the panicky girl's shoulder. "Everything going to be alright. I am going to help you."

"You are?"

"You are?" Summer echoed.

"Both Summer and I, will help you."

"You will?"

"We WILL?"

"YES! Okay, Marissa…you'll ride with us to SoHo and then we will split up before meeting back, cool?"

"Cool." Then she panicked again. "What about your mum's lunch?"

"We'll head back after that and pick up the lunch, okay?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Okay…"

"You need an inhaler?" Summer asked as she fished the inhaler from her tote bag.

Both Alex and Marissa stared at the girl, opened mouth.

"Um, no thanks… I'm not asthmatic."

Summer shrugged. "Cool."

&&&&

Upon reaching there, everyone agreed to meet back at Broadway street by a quarter passed one. Alex headed off to the D&G boutique while Marissa and Summer went to Yohji Yamamoto and Ferragamo, respectively. Alex and Marissa managed to reached back five minutes before the schedule time as they waited for Summer. Finally, around two minutes later the assistant totter across the road, waving her hands upon seeing Alex and Marissa there. Needless to say, Summer wasn't aware of the piped steel drain in front of her. Failing to notice it, one side of her brand new pastel-pink Christian Louboutin sandals got stuck.

Alex jogged over to the desperate girl, trying to free her Louboutin.

"Forget about the sandal Summer…"

Summer slapped Alex's hand away as when she touched the shoe. "Don't you dare! I'm not leaving without my Louboutins!"

Lost in their own world, the duo failed to see a big, shiny black Jaguar coming at full speed around the corner.

"Alex! Summer! WATCH OUT!" Marissa yelled.

The two looked up briefly and stayed frozen in their spots.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Alex rambled then shut her eyes tightly.

The Jaguar screeches to halt just inches away from them. The noise, which it made, throws Summer off as she stumbled, crashing to the ground making a thud sound.

"Summer! Wake up! Marissa! Dial 911!"

Marissa did just that. Then she realized something.

"Shit! I forgot to give them the address!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marissa Cooper leaned languidly against the off-white walls, staring at the ground, deep in her own thoughts. It has been a rather eventful day. That morning, she had her first 'Kirsten Nichol' experience – and something she dreaded to remember. Then at noon, she had her first outdoor errand, which turned into a complete disaster. The first hour she was frantically running up and down the streets as she kept bumping into passerby. The second hour was the only thing Marissa wishes to relish it, then again, every moment with Alex – the brunette loved to basked in and even if it was only for mere seconds. Once again the blonde has been her hero, helping her run errands. But the gaiety situation turned ugly when Summer got into an accident that Marissa thought was totally avoidable if she hadn't been adamant about saving her Louboutins.

"Hey," a gentle feminine voice broke Marissa out of her trance. And even the voice alone made her heart flutter. The brunette stared up to see an alluring blonde gazing at her.

"Hey," Marissa uttered as a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"How are you holding?" Alex questioned, as she rest against the wall in a relax posture.

Marissa nodded her head as she answered, "I'll be fine. Although, Kirsten did gave me a talking-to over the phone, I reckon Summer's in a worse state compared to mine."

The blonde exhaled a heavy sigh. "Summer's going to be alright. She'll probably wake up with a thumping headache and few bruises. She's stupid though."

"Yeah. What was she thinking?"

"Conceited, ditzy and self-absorbed…that's sums her up." A look than crossed her face as she turned to face Marissa. "Erm…don't tell her that I called her stupid, Summer will berate me and that's the last thing I need."

Marissa did a zipping motion against her mouth as Alex gave a crooked smile. "It'll be our little secret."

"It better be…" the blonde trailed off as she gave a steady intent look to Marissa. The brunette felt her throat immediately dried up as she swallowed an invisible lump at Alex's deep gaze. Marissa didn't exactly know who inched in closer, but she was very aware that their lips were about to meet. Alex closed her eyes as she waited to feel Marissa's lips savoring hers', but was rudely interrupted when someone cleared his throat. They jolted apart as their faces blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt," the young male doctor began.

_You should be, Alex thought. _"No, it's no big deal," the blonde replied. _It's a huge deal. _"How's my friend's condition?"

"She's fine. In fact, she has just woken up," the doctor replied. He wrinkled his brows in confusion. "However, she kept muttering _Christian, Christian_…is that her boyfriend's name?"

"Boyfriend?" Alex gave a quizzical look. "Summer doesn't have a boyfriend. Can we see her?"

The young doctor extended his arms. "Sure, follow me."

&&&

Meanwhile, Summer came around feeling like someone has slashed the side of her head with a knife. Thankfully, she was fine. What wasn't fine was that, when she glanced down, Summer saw the heel has came off one of her brand-new sandals. She groaned.

"How are you feeling?" asked a middle-age nurse nursing her temple with a wet cloth.

"I'm fine, fine," she answered, feeling dizzy. "But Christian isn't."

Three figures came striding in into the room. Summer saw a young man wearing smartly dressed, awkwardly standing next to her. He had the bluest eyes and blonde hair.

"Who's Christian?" he asked tentatively.

"Christian?" Summer blinked a few times. She found him very attractive.

"You kept asking for Christian…I didn't quite catch the last name. Maybe I could phone him or something. I'm Luke Ward, the man who knocked you down."

"Did you?" You were the guy in the jaguar?"

"Do you want to give us his number? Is he your boyfriend?" the nurse questioned.

Before Summer could answer, Alex spoke up. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Summer doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I don't." the brunette who was lying on the comfortable bed nodded.

Alex walked over to the bed, where she noticed one of Summer's sandal heels came off. She gave her assistant a smile as she ruffled the brunette's hair. "Christian is her shoe."

Everyone gave Alex an incredulous look. The blonde let out a small chuckle as she pointed to Summer's leg. "See that sandal there, that's Christian, alias Christian Louboutins."

Summer sat up slightly and looked down at her destroyed sandals. "Oh! My Christian Louboutins."

Luke Ward, the nurse, the young doctor and Marissa looked at one another and exchanged secret smiles.

"Your sandals," they said in unison.

Luke rested his hand on Summer's shoulder. "I'll buy you a new pair. It's the least I could do."

With that, Summer rose abruptly from the bed. She gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh! Thank you so much. I love you," she practically screeched, hugging Luke as the man returned her gesture. "I feel much better already. No more thumping headache."

&&&

"I'm going to have a new pair of Louboutins, Alex. A new pair!"

"For the fiftieth time, yes, it's registered in my head, you'll have a new pair of Louboutins," Alex droned as she pushed Summer on the wheelchair while Marissa walked alongside her, sending the blonde sympathy smiles.

"I can't believe it! Can you? I know I can't! Summer gushed. "This has to be my luckiest day, ever!"

The trio waited at the atrium of the hospital as Alex kept wishing Summer's ride would come sooner. When a white Mercedes Benz barreled along, Alex exclaimed effecting cutting Summer off with another series of her effusive rambles.

"Look! There's your ride home Summer!"

"Oh. Well okay, good night then Alex, Marissa."

"Have a pleasant night Summer, sweet dreams," Marissa said as she saw Summer being carried into the backseat. When the driver shut the door, the brunette could still hear Summer's muffled voice. Alex kept waving goodbye, forcing a smile on her face – she began to feel the strain.

"Thank god," the blonde let out, relief. "I thought she'd never leave."

The brunette standing next to her, bumped into her playfully. "That's evil of you, Summer got into an accident," she said, teasingly. "She could have been in a worst state."

"And whose fault is that?" Alex retorted, arching her brow while sending Marissa a crooked smile. "I wasn't the one so intent on saving the Louboutins." The blonde sighed. "Sometimes, I think people should just chill. Fashion isn't everything; I think they take it so seriously. It's suppose to be something, I don't know…fun."

"Careful Alex, it's statements like these that will get you in trouble. The press is just dying to create some big blowup between you and Kirsten. Speaking of Kirsten, do remind me, never to screw up again."

"See! This is what I'm talking about. People just take fashion too serious. The world isn't going to end if the clothes aren't at set on time."

"I know what you mean. Hey, I work for the most powerful woman in fashion."

"And I live with the most powerful woman in fashion."

Marissa flashed a lopsided grin. "So, I'm heading that way," Marissa said as she pointed to the direction behind the blonde.

"Oh, I'm heading that way," Alex replied, pointing her index finger to road behind the lanky girl with the new blunt haircut.

They stood in silence, neither one made a move. Both of them alternated from glancing at the ground to seeing the sky.

Alex fidgeted, playing the hem of her blouse. She let out a nervous chuckle. "One of us should make a move."

Marissa stared dumbly at Alex. "Yeah, one of us should…" the taller girl trailed off looking afar again.

Once again, an awkward silence bestowed over them as they stood, rooted to the same spot.

Alex cleared her throat. "Seriously, one of us should make the first move." The blonde then blushed, looking away. "I don't usually make the _first_ step."

"Oh," Marissa muttered dumbly. Then, realization hit her. "Oh," she said louder.

"Yeah…"

Marissa gulped and they began to fidget once again. A minute later, Marissa laughed nervously. "Well, lucky for you, I always make the first move."

"Good, that's good."

Silence.

"Well, I'm still waiting…"

"Oh…" Biting her lips, Marissa inched forward. "Can I…is it okay if I do this?" With that, she cupped the blonde's cheek and descent her lips on Alex.

It was what Marissa has always envisioned how a first kiss should be. Soft, tender, yet, mind-numbing. Alex proceeded to snake her arms around Marissa's neck, deepening the kiss. She mentally sighed into the kiss, loving the feel of the brunette's lips against hers. Slowly, they parted ways. Marissa blinked open her eyes as Alex kept hers close, savoring the moment.

"Omigod," Marissa gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "Omigod…"

Alex saw the panicked look on Marissa's face. She began to explain, "Marissa…"

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"Marissa, baby, it's okay."

"No! It's not okay! I just kissed Johnny's girlfriend." She chastised herself. "Omigod…" she stepped backwards. "I've got to get going," Marissa stuttered before she spun around and walked off hurriedly.

The blonde looked upon the departing figure, forlornly. "You're wrong Marissa. I'm not Johnny's girlfriend."

&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Caleb Nichol's sixtieth birthday, and Posh's celebratory party for their best August issue ever. Like every man who has reached sixty, Caleb Nichol doesn't want to celebrate the fact he was now old and would soon, die. Instead of having the small bash at St. Regis, he asked Kirsten to hold it at their townhouse instead. Alex kept seeing party guests coming up to her grandpa wishing him a happy sixtieth birthday but in return, they received a scowl from him.

"Beware of the grump," Seth whispered in conspirationally as he took a small sip of his wine, watching Caleb Nichol dismissed yet another couple of well-wishers. "I don't blame the man though, I would be pissed if I turn sixty too. Talk about winkles, bad skin and hello! Viagra."

Alex giggled as she swatted his shoulder playfully. "Seth! Be nice. What took you so long, I was alone all night?"

Seth cocked his eyebrow. "Alone?" He looked around the crowded room. "There must be at least hundred of people here. And you're alone?"

"Pretty impressive huh? Everyone here wants to suck-up to my grandpa." She took a gulp of her drink before scanning the room. Seth noticed it and asked, "Who are you searching for?"

Alex snapped her head to his direction and her eyes were opened wide. "No one," she answered a little too quickly before she took another gulp of her drink.

Seth was not convinced. For the past couple of weeks, whenever he was around her, he noticed her somewhat peculiar behavior: always looking around as if looking for someone and when being asked whom she was searching for, Alex started getting fidgety.

"Oookaay…" Seth drawled. A model tall young woman wedged herself between them before planting a double Euro-kiss on Alex's cheeks.

"Hey Alex, how are you darling?" the blonde young woman with a British accent asked as she hung an arm around Alex's neck, taking a glass of wine from a circling waiter's tray. She turned around to face Seth. "And who is this?" Before Alex could answer, the blonde held out her hand to Seth. "Hi. I'm Lily. Alex's old friend."

"Seth Cohen," the fashion stylist answered as he shook her hand. "Old friend?"

"Lily's my childhood friend, Kirsten and her mum, Jackie used to have tea together," Alex said. "And she is grandpa's ex-girlfriend."

Seth choked on his drink. "Are you alright, darling?" Lily asked.

"Excuse me," Seth said before walking away from the two blondes. Lily laughed as she saw Seth's face. "He's so gay."

"So, where is she?"

"Who?" Alex asked as Lily rolled her eyes.

"The girl."

The shorter blonde sighed. "I haven't seen her yet."

Lily had a frown on her face. "Are you serious about her?" Alex stared at her with a somber expression. "Okay you are. Tell me how she look like?"

"Tall, lanky, long-hair, brunette, gorgeous."

"You've just described hoards of girls here."

"Oh, she has a cute nose," Alex added.

"Again, how am I supposed to distinguish that?"

&&&

Meanwhile, Marissa has been avoiding Alex like a plague. Ever since they kissed two weeks ago, she ran off to the other direction if Alex was around. She was too embarrassed to face the blonde and she chastised herself for trying to steal someone else's girlfriend. But what puzzled her was, Alex did not freaked out when she kissed her. In fact, Marissa could recall the blonde returning the kiss and when they parted, Alex did not seem guilty at all.

She let out a heavy sigh, before putting on a fake smile and walked towards Summer's direction.

&&&

Alex leaned against the wall, watching the mingling crowds disinterestedly. She gave up searching for Marissa a while ago. _Maybe she's still freaked out and doesn't want to see me_, Alex thought. Just then a suavely dressed guy stood next to her.

"I've been staring at you across the room, do you mind if I stare at you up-close?"

Alex scoffed inwardly. _Nice pick-up line, buddy._

&&&

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk pass you again?" a tall guy asked her.

Marissa inwardly sighed. She wished she could wipe out that stupid, cocky smile off his face.

&&&

"I lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

_Not again_, Alex thought.

Alex gave him a small smile. "Sorry, you seemed like a nice guy but I'm attached."

&&&

"Hey! How you doin'?"

Marissa just stared at him in disbelieve.

&&&

"You look pretty, I look pretty. Say, why don't we go upstairs and chat a little more privately?"

Alex just wanted to scream. _I am gay. G-A-Y. Gay._

Once again, she used the same line. "Sorry, you seemed like a nice guy but I'm attached."

The guy scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. You don't know what you're missing." Then, he stormed off.

&&&

"You look like the type of girl who's heard every line in the book…so what's one more?"

_At least, this one is refreshing_, Marissa thought.

&&&

"You're nearly as gorgeous as me."

Alex gave a nervous chuckle.

&&&

"Congratulations. You've been voted the best-looking girl here tonight. And your prize is a night with me."

_No thanks_, the brunette scoffed.

&&&

"Will you walk me home? I'm kind of scared of the dark," a gorgeous, model-esque dark-haired guy hit on her.

Alex gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I live here."

&&&

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't stop looking at you."

Marissa faked a smile.

&&&

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"As a matter of fact, you did, when you'd hit on me half-an-hour ago," the blonde replied.

&&&

"Were you just smiling at me across the room, or do I have my contacts in wrong?"

_This isn't my night_, Marissa thought. _I've had it._

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. But you're not my type. I'm into girls."

&&&

"Oi!" Lily exclaimed as she saw another guy came up to Alex. "She's not interested."

The guy's cheeks turned crimson, before he started for the other direction.

"Thank you, I thought I had to go through another one," Alex said as Lily stood next to her.

"I think I know who your girl is," Lily began. "I saw her at the other side of the room, getting hit on."

"You did? She's here?"

"I think so. She was hard not to miss."

"Thanks, I'll go find her now. Wish me luck."

"Break a leg."

"That works too."

&&&

Hailey stood outside her family's townhouse, wearing nothing but a skimpy thong. A sign hung around her neck covered her modesty. It said: I rather go naked, than wear a fur.

The rest of the P.E.T.A activists stood behind her, wearing almost nothing. They carried banners, proudly.

&&&

Kirsten was alarmed about the frenzy outside. She stood by the window, looking unimpressed by the sight of Hailey.

"Anna," she called sternly.

The first assistant scampered, hurriedly to her boss. "What can I do for you, Kirsten?"

"Follow me."

&&&

Meanwhile, Alex was passed the hoards of people in the room, still in search for Marissa. Just then, she saw a glimpse of the brunette trudging up the stairs. She decided to follow her.

&&&

Anna helped Kirsten carry two plates of roasted turkey while her boss slung a Roberto Cavalli fur-coat on her shoulder, as they brushed past the crowd who watched on amused.

"I sensed a drama is about to break," Seth remarked as he stood in between Summer and Zach. "Ooh, the drama…loves it."

"What is Kirsten going to do?" Summer asked perplex.

"I sense a confrontation between the Nichol women," Zach piped in.

"Once again, the drama – loves it," Seth said as he clasped his hands together. "Did you know, Caleb's ex-girlfriend is here tonight?"

"Where?" both Summer and Zach asked.

Seth smirked. "And she's Alex's childhood friend."

"What?!"

&&&

Marissa cannot believe the sight in front of her. Her jaw slacked open as Johnny had another guy pined next to the wall. And when Johnny slipped his tongue in the guy's mouth, Marissa's jaw slacked wider and her eyes bulged out.

&&&

"Oh my god," she gasped.

Just then, Alex stumbled into the scene while the two man jolted apart, looking flustered at getting caught in the act.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Marissa," Alex offered as the lanky girl snapped around.

"What is going on, Alex?" she hushed whispered.

"Johnny's my beard," Alex answered.

&&&

Kirsten headed directly for Hailey. She gave a smirk before flinging the fur-coat towards the nude protesters.

"Here's my present for you." She continued, "Anna hand them their dinner."

The assistant did what she was told.

&&&

"Hey."

Alex's voice snapped her back to reality.

"He…he's your beard," Marissa stuttered.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that Marissa. But you've been avoiding me."

"He's your beard," the lanky girl repeated.

Alex chuckled. "You're so cute."

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Erm…sorry." Alex inched forward. "I really like you Marissa. And I'm glad we've kissed the other day. I have no regrets at all."

"Oh…"

"Look, I know you're still surprised. I'm not expecting an answer from you now. I just want to let you know the truth," Alex offered earnestly.

Marissa stared blankly at the blonde.

"Yeah…that's about it," Alex said before turning around and started towards the other direction. Marissa halted her movement when she grabbed Alex's arm. Slowly, the blonde turned around to see a grinning Marissa.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. Just give me time to recover, my head is still spinning," she joked.

Alex flashed a grateful smile.

&&&


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?" Jodie practically screamed. "They did what?"

Seth brought the phone away from his ear as he rolled his eyes when Jodie started ranting. "Calm down." But when he still hears the Latina's shrill voice coming from the receiver, Seth bellowed, "Shush! Could you stop overacting and let me explain?"

"Fine!"

"Good. Now where was I?"

"The tofu."

"Oh, yeah. Now that was genius," Seth remarked. "Just _fa-bu_."

"Queer, you're getting of track again. I swear if you don't tell me what really happened this instance, I'll pluck out every inch of your curly bob and make sure I'd get the roots too, so you'll never have hair again," Jodie threatened.

Involuntarily the stylist shuddered as he pats his precious mane. "Okay, okay. Geez. What's up your ass? Bad sex?"

"How about no sex! Now, any more remarks from you, I swear Seth, I'll hunt you down and cut off little Seth!"

"Alright. As I was saying, the PETA activist flipped out when Kirsten practically hand them over roasted turkey. But the drama thickened when Hailey starts lashing out at her mother. Oh, and I'm telling you, her boobs didn't even jiggle!" He cocked his head to the side. "Hailey had implants done?"

"Arghh!"

"I swear, her boobs were so…what's the word. Oh, nevermind, it' was practically like shelves and you could place figurines on top of them."

"Seth!"

"Oh, okay. So matters worsened when Kirsten verbally attacked Hailey back. Sooooo, Hailey went cuckoo and threw a tofu onto Kirsten's face. I'm telling you, I don't who was more astonished! Kirsten or me!"

"Queer," Jodie growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I sidetrack again? I think I did. So, that's about it. Then Fashion TV came and boom! World War 3 broke out," he sang-song. "You're not going to hyperventilate are you?"

"No, worse. I think I'm going to relapse into a coma. And the only way I'm getting out of it is if someone fucks me with a chainsaw."

&&&

Marissa cleansed the makeup of her face before drying her face with the face towel. Her lips curled into a small smile as she remembered what Alex had told her.

_The guilt is gone_, she thought.

Her smile widened when she remembered their first kiss. How soft Alex's lips felt against hers. Marissa emitted a light chuckle when she recalled how the blonde subtlety told her she had never made the first move, and how her throat went dry when she realized she was going to kiss Alex. Reminiscing about that eventful night, Marissa has no doubts about her feelings for Alex. She had fallen head over heels for her. Skipping her way to her room, she plopped herself on the bed before hugging the bolster as she buried her face in it. Her eyes sparkled. Marissa squealed she couldn't wait to tell the blonde she was ready to be in a relationship with her.

She reached for her iPod on the nightstand and soon began humming a familiar song.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

"If I should call you up, invest a dime," she sang. "And you say you belong to me and ease my mind…"

&&&

"Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together," Alex sang along to the song playing on the radio. "I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life."

She sank onto the couch; her face broke into a huge grin. Even though Marissa had not given her an answer, somehow her instincts told her the brunette felt the same – she was giving them a chance.

"When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue, for all my life…"

&&&

"So happy together, so happy together. Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba," Marissa sang the last line of the chorus.

It was soft, but she could hear someone knocking on the door. Her face scrunched up with puzzlement, she wondered who was outside her apartment at a quarter past midnight. Definitely not Taylor. Her roommate was on a flight back from Glasgow. And even then, Taylor always brought her keys along. She plucked out the earphones and sat her iPod aside before getting up from the bed and started for the direction of the door.

"I'm coming," she called out.

Once at the door, she peeped through the hole and was stupefied to find a certain redhead waiting in the corridor. Her head snapped back as she stood in silent, trying to come out with some reason as to why her ex-girlfriend was in New York, especially outside her apartment. She chewed her lips by habit before she uttered, "The hell with it."

Marissa swing her door open to find a shy-smiling Lindsay.

"Hey, Marissa."

"Hey!" Marissa forced out. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as both of them kept staring at the ground, as though it was the most fascinating thing ever.

Lindsay stole a glance at Marissa but stared down again when she was caught in the act.

"Umm…Not to sound rude, but is there a reason why you're here after what had happened. After how you dumped me," Marissa said somewhat bitterly.

Lindsay shuffled her feet, her face flushed at Marissa's directness. "Ah…" she trailed off with a small laugh as Marissa rolled her eyes. "Can you at least let me in?"

"No," the brunette answered indignantly, folding her arms. "Tell me why you're here first. Why you spring up on me the last minute?"

The redhead breathed out. "I'm here to say sorry."

"You could have done it by text. Kind of like what you did a month ago when you dumped me."

"That's not the only reason why. I'm here to pay you back the two grand I owed you."

"Oh, well then, where's my money?"

Lindsay fished out a stack of cash from her messenger bag. "Here." She hand it to Marissa, who remained cold throughout the whole exchange.

"Thanks."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could move on and be cordial to one another?"

Marissa grunted. "No."

"I know I owed you a lot of explanations…"

Marissa cut her off. "Actually, I'm over it."

"Well, then…if you're over it, why don't we have dinner together tomorrow?" Lindsay asked hopefully. Marissa remained silent. "I swear it's not a date or anything. I just want to talk."

"Well then, talk now."

"Wow, you're going to make this difficult for me, don't you?" She grinned before she leaned forward and peered hard at Marissa.

Uncomfortable with Lindsay's stare, Marissa questioned. "What?"

"Um, nothing," the shorter girl replied before she asked abruptly, "Did you colored your hair?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Yes. Look, is there anything else you want?"

"A dinner tomorrow night?"

"Fine," the lanky brunette grumbled.

"Great. Thanks." Lindsay flashed her a grateful smile. "Marissa, I'm really, really sorry for what I did. You didn't deserved that." She stared earnestly at Marissa. "So, I'm hoping you forgive me."

"You should be sorry and feel absolute awful and disgusted with yourself. I gave you so much, and the least you could do was to break-up with me properly. I don't mind if you say the words to me face to face instead of dumping me, cruelly, by text," the brunette lambasted. "But…" she trailed off with an impish grin. "You're lucky I'm able to forgive and forget."

But actually, Marissa was in a good mood and the prospect of having a relationship with Alex thrilled her, she'd couldn't have cared less about Lindsay.

Lindsay beamed. "Thank you. That means so much for me."

"It doesn't mean we need to be friends. Maybe, what we need is closure."

"Totally. Hence, dinner tomorrow night."

&&&

She walked briskly on the sidewalk passing cars parked near the kerb. Once she neared Smith and Wollensky, she spotted Lindsay giving another young woman playful kisses. Her stomach flipped at that sight as all thoughts of a good evening went out of the window.

_Great,_ she thought. _Three's a crowd._

"Marissa," Lindsay called for her, waving her hand. "Over here."

Marissa forced out a smile as she dragged herself towards the redhead and her company. "Hi," she greeted nervously. "Who's your friend over there?"

"Oh, Marissa this is Sadie, my girlfriend," she introduced as Sadie held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Marissa. Lindsay has told me a lot about you."

"Ha-ha, all good I hope."

"Marissa, I'm sorry I didn't inform you that Sadie would be tagging along, it was kind of a last minute decision. You see my girl can't handle the prospect of spending the night alone." Sadie went to peck Lindsay on the tip of her nose as Marissa fought the urge to throw out at the nauseating sight.

"No baby, I could spend the night alone. I just couldn't bare the thought of not being with you."

"Aww…" Lindsay cooed.

_Gag me_, the lanky brunette thought.

"Hey, I'm famished. Let's head in," Marissa piped. But when the two standing before her kept making kissy faces to one another, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, break it up," she ordered.

The couple broke apart looking sheepish.

&&&

"Hey Alex darling, isn't that your girl, Marissa," Lily pointed her finger towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Alex snapped her head to see a awkward looking Marissa with another two girls and from the way they held one another's hand, Alex concluded they were a couple. "Yeah. And Lily, she isn't my girl. We're not dating."

"Oh please, you might as well be. Aren't you going to greet her or something?"

"I don't want to crash."

"Three's a crowd. Add another person and you'll get a double date. Go over there."

Alex saw how Marissa played with the hem of her top, looking down as the two other girls kept giggling and touching one another.

"Help her out Alex, she look lost. And I'd bet one of the girls is an ex-girlfriend."

"How'd you figured that out?"

"Easy. The redhead over there is flaunting her new girlfriend. Go over there and save the day."

Alex fixed her hair and straightened her clothes before heading towards the table at the other side of the room.

"Hey Marissa," she greeted.

Marissa looked up to see an alluring Alex decked in a simple oversized chunky knitted charcoal gray cardigan and light gray skinny leg jeans. Her face broke into a huge grin. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Alex proceeded to take a seat next to Marissa as she surprised the brunette with a quick kiss on the lips. "What? Not happy to see your girlfriend?" Alex grinned impishly.

It took Marissa a while before she realized what Alex planned to do. "Baby no. I'm always happy to see you." Marissa leaned and brushed her lips against Alex's. "Just surprised. I wasn't expecting you here."

Lindsay cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Marissa apologized but inwardly she felt like jumping up and down at the sight of Lindsay's now fallen face. "It's just every time I'm around Alex everything else fades away."

"Baby, you're making me blush."

The brunette chuckled. "Aww…you look so cute doing that." And Alex turned two shades redder as she buried her face onto Marissa's neck. "Oh, I'm sorry. Lindsay, Sadie this is Alex Nichol my girlfriend and boss's daughter."

"Boss's daughter?" Sadie questioned.

"Yeah, she's Kirsten Nichol's daughter. You know the editor-in-chief of Posh magazine. Alex here is the junior fashion editor."

Alex buried her head onto the lanky girl's neck again. "Baby stop, you're seriously making me blush. I'm embarrassed. You don't have to always introduced me like that."

"I know. But I like messing with you and, I'm awfully proud of you." Marissa took Alex hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry, she always gets this shy every time I mentioned about her being a junior editor."

"Oh, wow. Posh magazine," Sadie said. Lindsay started shifting in her side, she felt self-conscious after Marissa's introduced Alex as her girlfriend – the blonde was so much hotter than her.

"See babe, it's a huge deal."

Alex slapped Marissa playfully. "Seriously Riss, you're making me really embarrassed."

"Aww…the two of you are so cute," Sadie cooed as Alex now buried her face into her hands while Marissa cuddled her.

Afar, Lily smiled at her friend's antics.

&&&

A couple of hours later, Marissa sent Alex a shy smile as they sat at the backseat of a taxi. She inched forward. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Alex breathed out.

Closing the gap, Marissa leaned in to plant a kiss that Alex gladly reciprocated. The sweet kiss lingered as the brunette brought her hands to the sides of Alex's face. They broke apart after a while, placing their foreheads against one another.

"To be your girl," Marissa answered. Alex beamed before cupping the taller girl's cheeks and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Marissa laughed into the kiss. "So I'm guessing you're happy."

"Nope, I'm stoke."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marissa could barely contain her excitement at the thought of spending Thanksgiving with Alex as she waited for the blonde on the sidewalk outside of her behemoth apartment. It was a last minute decision as Alex told her she was going to bail on her family's thanksgiving party, which according to the blonde consist of all Harper-Nichol board of directors, Caleb's golf buddies and her mother's country club friends. Marissa remembered their actual conversation.

"_Are you certain you're willing to bail on your family's thanksgiving?" the brunette asked after she swallowed down a scoop of peppermint ice cream._

_Alex took one big bite of Marissa's portion before placing the spoon down. "Of course I am. Don't worry, they won't even realized I'm not there."_

_They were cuddled up together as Marissa feed Alex another big bite. "But what if Kirsten finds out?"_

"_So what if she does?" Alex shrugged._

"_Aren't you afraid she'll give you a lecture?"_

_Alex chuckled. "Well, yeah, sure that sucks but it'll be worth it." She laid her head on Marissa's shoulder. "I want to spend Thanksgiving with you."_

"_But Alex, you'll be spending it with my parents and my sister also. And plus, you'll be staying for the entire weekend in my parent's au-natural solar-powered house."_

_Alex's face broke into a huge grin. "Another reason for bailing my family's party."_

_Marissa sighed. "I'm out of excuses, you're welcome to spend an entire weekend with me, my parents and sister in Poughkeepsie."_

_The blonde scrunched up her face before she stared at her girlfriend with her best puppy-dog impression. "You don't want to spend Thanksgiving with me? If you don't, hey, it's okay, I won't bother you."_

_Marissa immediately stared down at Alex. "No. I'd love to spend it with you. Hell, I want to spend every festive occasion with you…it's just…" she trailed off looking dejected._

"_What?" Alex probed. She snuggled up closer into the lanky girl as Alex plant an affectionate kiss on the brunette's nose. "You can tell me. What's bothering you?"_

_Marissa gazed into Alex's deep blues, feeling comfortable, she launched into an explanation. "Last year, I asked Lindsay along for Thanksgiving and to sum it up, it was a disaster. She didn't get along with my family. It's not that I blame her or anything, my family can be a little handful and difficult to get to know. They're pretty special bunch. Not everyone could tolerate them and their patchouli-oiled friends."_

_Alex placed a kiss on the top of Marissa's head, inhaling the sweet fruity scent of her shampoo. "You worry too much. Everything will turn out fine, I'll get along great with them."_

"_I hope so."_

"_In fact, I'll even surprise you with another side of my personality." Marissa could see the mischievous glint in Alex's eyes._

"_What?"_

"_You'll see," she replied with a smirk._

&&&&

"You promised to guard this with your life?" Lily asked as she eyed her blonde friend upon relinquishing the keys of her Lexus, as they stood under her underground garage.

"Lily, stop fretting. I promise, I will guard your dear Lexus with my life. You won't see a single scratch or have anything bad happen to your dear, precious car."

"Humor me. Let's go through this one more time. No food or…"

"Drinks allowed in the car under any circumstances," Alex finished. "Yeah, I know, you only repeated it for like a hundred time," she said with sarcasm.

Lily exhaled a heavy sigh as she released the keys into Alex's open palm. "Fine. You win." She pondered for a moment as Alex climbed into the driver's seat. "Why don't you have your own car? You're filthy rich."

"Well, because I'm so filthy rich, I have a designated driver to do all the driving for me. Ciao Lily," Alex said as she ignited the car.

"Drive safely. Or don't. Just called me if anything happens. Wait, scratch that, you make sure nothing happens. Ciao Alex. Have fun!" she called, blowing kisses in the rearview mirror. "Guard my Lexus!"

&&&&

"Wow!" Marissa marveled as they listened to The Shirelles' Mr. Postman played in the car. "Who were to thought you're into the sixties."

"They're pretty good aren't they? Alex asked as her hands gripped the steering wheel. "I couldn't imagine growing up without them, or any of the sixties act, especially Marianne Faithfull. Too bad, her early work was overshadowed by her drug addiction in the 70s. What about your parent? What are they into?"

Marissa sent Alex a crooked smile. "Lucky for you, they're sixties throwbacks," she said. "…And they take it very seriously. There was once when I turned fifteen, I shaved my legs. My mother cried for like the entire week blaming pop culture influences and the male-dictated expectations of feminine beauty."

Alex gave a hearty laugh. "What? Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Alex smirked. "Don't tell me she talked you out of that practice? Omigod, you have a bush hiding under those jeans."

Marissa feigned hurt as she gasped and swatted Alex's arms playfully. "I can't believe you just said that?"

"Well, who knows?" The blonde chuckled while Marissa folded her arms. "Underneath it all."

"I'm afraid you're very wrong. You've seen me in short dresses, you know how great my legs are. They're smooth, like butter."

"Like butter?" Alex shook her head.

"I'm awfully proud of my legs."

"I've seen better," Alex said with a playful smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

Marissa snorted. "Yeah, right. Who's?"

"Seth's."

And immediately the couple doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. The thought of Seth and his smooth legs made Marissa laughed harder as she wiped a tear that escaped her eye. Their laughter died down as a new song began playing. Alex sat upright in her seat.

"It's my favorite." She leaned forward and turned up the volume. Soon, Marianne Faithfull's voice was heard in the car.

_It is the evening of the day,_

_I sit and watch the children play._

_Smiling faces I can see_

_But not for me,_

_I sit and watch as tears go by_

Marissa stretched out her legs, putting her hands behind her head as she listened to the song. Alex tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, following the rhythm of the song.

_My riches cant buy everything,_

_I want to hear the children sing._

_All I hear is the sound_

_Of rain falling on the ground,_

_I sit and watch as tears go by._

"It is the evening of the day, I sit and watch the children play," Alex began singing along. "Doing things I used to do."

Marissa joined in. "They think are new, I sit and watch as tears go by."

They smiled to one another before Alex broke the gaze to focus on the road.

&&&&

Julie Cooper was sitting on the porch swings when a Lexus pulled into their driveway. She flings the book she was reading carelessly and ran to meet her daughter even before the car was parked. She yanked open the passenger's door and pulled her daughter into an immediate hug. Alex got out of the car with a small smile tugging her lips as she watched the mother-daughter reunion. Seeing how warm Julie was towards Marissa, Alex couldn't help but feel a little jealous – she wishes her mother would shower her with the same affections.

They parted as Marissa eyed her mother from head to toe. "Wow. You look great mum." And she did.

"Really?" Julie asked.

Marissa nodded. Just then, Julie noticed Alex standing by the driver's door. A smile lightened up her face. "Well, who do we have here?"

Marissa replied, "This is my girlfriend…" the lanky brunette trailed off as she blushes. "…Alex Nichol. Alex, this is my mum Julie Cooper."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper," Alex started. "Thanks for letting me spend Thanksgiving with your family. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh, please call me Julie. And nonsense Alex, it's a pleasure to have you here. Come on inside, you must be freezing."

"A little," Alex said as she hugged black military jacket closer.

&&&&

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman my girl is crazy for," Jimmy Cooper began as Marissa's face turned two shades redder.

Alex graciously accepted his handshake. "Thanks for having me here, Jimmy."

The man who stood in his favorite Birkenstocks, a pair of jeans and sensible sweater resumed his place on the couch as he gestured Alex to do the same. They were engaged in small talks when someone stepped into the lodge cabin and called, "I'm home." It was followed a strum of a guitar. "Back to the nest." It was followed with another strum.

"Kaitlin's back," Jimmy and Marissa said in unison as they shared a look. They rose from their seats as a girl who with brownish-auburn mane, wearing a long floaty white skirt, baggy brown cardigans with a guitar-strap hung on her shoulder had her father and sister in a bear hug.

"Oh, who are you?" Kaitlin asked referring to Alex.

"Kaitlin this is Alex my girlfriend, Alex this is my sister Kaitlin."

"It's nice to meet you."

Kaitlin gave Alex an appreciative look. "Same here. Well Marissa, nice catch."

The blonde blushed, as she stared away looking sheepish.

"Kaitlin honey, how is Bard?" Julie asked as she came running into the living room before hugging her younger daughter.

"Better than Vassar," Kaitlin replied trying to get a rise out of her mother. Both Jimmy and Julie are lecturers at Vassar, when they found out Kaitlin decided to enroll into Bard, they were disappointed. Claiming that their daughter had crossed over to the dark side – choosing to further her education with their neighboring rival.

"I see," Julie said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm starving, I could eat a horse," Kaitlin said as she rubbed her stomach. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Casserole."

Kaitlin grumbled, "Again? I'm sick of it. You cooked it every time." Then she proceeded to play a tune with her guitar. "My mum's a bad cook. Please save me, let me off the hook," she sang.

Julie rolled her eyes as Jimmy shook his head in disapproval while Marissa just smiled at her sister's antics.

&&&&

"Thank you for the dinner, Alex. The zucchini pasta salad is delicious," Jimmy complimented. Then he mouthed to Marissa, 'Who is this girl?"

His daughter shrugged with a crooked smile as Kaitlin took the last bite of the baked apple pie. "Yup. This pie is pretty good too, beats the casserole. Thank god you decided to cook for us tonight. I don't think my stomach could tolerate my mum's dreadful cooking."

"Yes, Alex, we had a wonderful dinner," Julie concluded. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Alex gave a small smile. "I took cooking classes during summer breaks while I was still in college. Figured I could try cooking on my own instead of relying on take-away food."

"Thank god for that. You've made my night," Kaitlin piped in. "In fact, it reminds me of a song…" she then reached for her guitar and began strumming.

"Oh no," Jimmy, Julie and Marissa groaned while Alex just smiled, grateful to be there.

&&&&

"Well, safe to say you're a hit with my family," Marissa whispered as she snuggled up closer to Alex on the couch. "They love you."

"They can't resist my charms."

"That they can't." Marissa leaned forward to meet Alex in a soft, lingering kiss. They parted, as Marissa began playing with the blonde's long tresses.

A contented smile played on Alex's features. "Thanks for bringing me here, letting experience a real family bonding. It's my first."

Marissa's heart tugged when she heard the longing in Alex's voice. "It'll not be your last."

"Thank you, " the blonde whispered as she cupped the brunette's face for another sweet kiss.

"We better get to bed, tomorrow's the Thanksgiving party. We'll be needing a lot of energy," Marissa stated.

Alex chuckled. "I can't believe your parents made us sleep in separate rooms."

Marissa gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah, they're old-fashioned like that. Plus, my mum once made me swear I kept my virginity till my wedding night."

"Are you a virgin?" Alex questioned with a smirk.

Marissa's face turned crimson. "Well…I…I," she stuttered.

The blonde took both Marissa's hands. "It's okay, I'm one too."

Her jaw slacked when Alex uttered that.

"I guess, we're going to be each other's first."

Marissa swore her eyes almost bulged out off its sockets.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Alex," Marissa whispered as the two climbed down the stairs, trying their best to be stealth and so far, it was working. "Do you think this is a good idea?" the brunette questioned as she alternated from looking up at the door of her parent's room and back down watching her steps.

Her one of her feet descends on the carpet as she replied in a hush tone, "It's a little late to be thinking that. I don't think they'll notice anywhere, everyone's fast asleep." Alex turned her head slightly towards Marissa's direction. "Don't tell me you're chickening out?"

Even as they stood in the dark, Marissa could she Alex's lips curling into a smirk. "No!" she whispered harshly. "I grew up in a neo-hippie household remember, this to me is nothing. I've done worse than making love in my parent's greenhouse."

Alex began heading towards the direction of the front door while Marissa took another glance upstairs before following the blonde's lead.

When they reached the front porch Marissa let out a sigh of relief before her face furrowed in confusion. "Why couldn't we just use my bedroom?"

"It's right next to your parents', remember? They could easily hear us."

"Well, okay, then why can't we use your room?"

Alex smiled. "It's next to your sister's."

"So unfair," Marissa whined.

Alex reached for both Marissa's hands as her face grew concern. "Hey, if you're not comfortable with this, we could always wait when we get back to New York?"

Marissa squeezed the blonde's hands. "No, I can't wait that long," she let out, embarrassed. The expression on Alex's face mirrored Marissa as she face broke into a sheepish smile. Marissa bit her lips and grew more bashful by the second.

"I can't wait for that long either," Alex breathed out. She was caught by surprise when Marissa leaned forward and brushes her lips against hers. Laughing into the kiss, Alex murmured, "I really like your lips."

The taller girl placed both her palms on Alex's cheeks as she smiles against the blonde's dewy lips before grazing it. "Hmm…my lips seem to like yours too."

Alex emitted a chuckle as she pulled away and laid her face into the crook of the brunette's neck. Marissa held Alex closer, reveling the warmth coming from the blonde's body. The couple parted as Alex flashed Marissa another grin. "Come on, we can't just keep swaying together here all night. We have something important to do." Then she dashed across the driveway as Marissa soon followed her.

"Can't believe this. It's as though we're playing catching."

"Well, you wouldn't bulge away from that spot if I didn't do this."

&&&&

Kaitlin stared at the ceiling. She blew out a bored sigh. As usual, she had trouble sleeping. She was feeling too restless to relax and slump her way into sleep. She got off the bed and trudged across the room for her guitar. But her eyes soon fell onto the box that sat on top of the dresser and soon decided against the guitar.

Opening the lid of the box, Kaitlin grinned upon the side of the joints.

She fixed her mind on smoking away the night.

&&&&

"I can't believe we're spending the eve of thanksgiving, here! In a strip club!"

"I don't mind!" Seth shouted as he beamed at the scene around him. "I don't mind it at all! It's firefighters night!" He clasped her hands together in delight. "Look at that eye-candy."

Summer's eyes diverted to the direction her friend was pointing at. She reeled back slightly before exclaiming, "He's hot!" And then Summer fanned herself.

"I know," Zach piped. "Blonde, tanned and those six-packs, killer!" He cheered when the dancer they were referring to ripped off the wife beater he was wearing and threw it into the frenzy crowd.

Summer fished out a handful of cash from her purse and held them in the air. "Over here! Over here!"

The dancer noticed Summer calling him and he sashayed over to their side. Seth resembled a boy given a present on Christmas as he marveled at the guy who currently stood on the stage. His grin grew wider when the blonde dancer bend down as Summer tugged the waistband of his pants and puts the cash into it. He began swaying his hips in front of them as the other patrons shrieked over the loud pumping techno music.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Summer screeched.

"Quick Summer, give him money again!" Seth ordered.

&&&&

She lit the joint and inhaled it. Seconds later she puffs away, liking the desired affect it had on her.

Kaitlin began sauntering over to the greenhouse – she secret spot for smoking pot ever since she was fifteen.

&&&&

Alex leaned down on to the grass as she watches Marissa hovering above her. The brunette straddled her as she gave Alex a tiny smile. The blonde didn't once main the rather hard surface of the ground, she was too busy gazing into Marissa's beautiful face.

"Are you okay?"

"Um hmm." Alex couldn't even form the words. She swallowed a lump, feeling nervous.

Marissa inched closer before her lips descend on Alex's gently. As always, the blonde responded eagerly. Alex's lips parted beneath the brunette's, welcoming her and inviting her in. Alex's arms came up to twine around Marissa's neck while the girl on top laid her weight lightly on the blonde. They kissed for long moments as if they were starved for the taste of each other, but it wasn't enough to ease the hunger and it was evident when Marissa ran her hands upwards against Alex's ribs, brunching the material of the pajamas.

The blonde sighed against her lips, encouraged by the respond Marissa up the ante and boldly grazed her fingers against Alex's stomach –blazing the blonde's skin. Alex responded with a move of her on, running her hands underneath Marissa's tee shirt. The brunette reveled in the pleasure from Alex's palms, soft and warm, on her abdomen creeping up to her bosom area. Distracted, she drew back from the kiss and caught her breath as Alex boldly ran her fingers over bare chest, exploring. With her encouragement, the brunette shrugged out of her tee shirt and carelessly dropping it to the floor.

She was about to meet Alex in another round of starry-eyed kisses when someone exclaimed.

"Holy shit!"

They halted their movements and reflectively turned to the direction where the sound was from. And to their horror, there stood Kaitlin in the dark with a joint in her mouth. Red-faced, Marissa moved away from Alex as she searches for her discarded top. Alex fixed her pajamas as she stood up looking flustered.

"Kaitlin, what the hell are you doing here?" Marissa demanded as she finishes putting on her top.

"Smoking pot. What the hell are you doing here?"

"It wasn't a rocket science. Figure it out yourself."

Alex stood quiet in her spot, suddenly not knowing how to react to the situation.

"You were having sex!"

Marissa rolled her eyes at her sister's outburst while Alex's face grew even redder.

"You were having sex? Here? How adventurous." Then Kaitlin started laughing, clutching her stomach. "Lemme guess…"

"I'd rather you don't."

"It wasn't your first time doing it right?" Kaitlin smirked.

Marissa's eyes bulged.

Alex felt faint. She chastised herself. After all, it was her idea.

&&&&

"O-mi-god…" Seth trailed off he gawked at the sight of Johnny Harper stashing cash in the dancer's underwear before dragging him down for a demanding kiss.

"O-mi-god," Summer repeated as her jaw hung opened as she stared wide-eyed at Alex's boyfriend.

Zach tried to say something but he was too stupefied to do so.

"Why the hell is he kissing him?" Summer asked.

"O-mi-god…" Seth trailed off. "Is he gay?"

"Omigod…" both Summer and Zach said in unison.

&&&&

_2 days later_

Alex glided her fingers over Marissa's milky skin before sliding down along her ribs. Splaying her fingers wide, she caressed the brunette eagerly, possessively.

Forcing her mind away from the pleasurable sensation of Alex's touch, Marissa pushed her t-shirt up and encouraged her to pull it over her head. Next she unfastened Alex's bra, baring the breasts as she paused, savoring their absolute perfection. Marissa let her eyes wandered over Alex's pale smooth skin, and the pale rose of her taut nipples. Alex blushes slightly over Marissa's deep stare, feeling slightly conscious.

Marissa looked up and met Alex's eyes. "You beautiful."

Soon, she bent down blew on one of Alex's nipple and watched it pucker before lowering her head and taking the tip between her lips.

The girl beneath gasped at the pleasure she was receiving from Marissa. The brunette continued laving her breast as she sank back on the bed, grasping the girl's head and held it closer to her. Her hands splayed over Marissa's bare back. Marissa took her time, moving from one breast to the other and making Alex crazy with desire. Beneath, the blonde shifted restlessly and her hands moved frantically all over Marissa's skin.

Alex wanted more. And she wanted it now.

She took Marissa's hand to the waistband of her underwear while the brunette glanced up to her face, her eyes now darkened and glistering.

Alex locked her eyes with Marissa's. "Marissa…make love to me."

"We'll do it together…"

&&&&

They now lay in comfortable silence, in the motel room with contented smiles on their face. Marissa brought Alex closer, spooning the blonde as the quilt covered their naked forms.

"I love you," Marissa whispered into Alex's ear. It was the first time she had said it, she felt it was the right time.

Alex stayed quiet for a moment before a small smile curled her lips. She brought one of Marissa's hands to her lips and kissed it.

Turning around, the blonde brushes her lips against the brunette's.

"I love you too."

Marissa's face broke into a huge grin as Alex returned the gesture with one of her own.

As they lay on the bed, canoodling, Marissa suddenly burst out into a giggle.

"Stop tickling me."

Alex's brows wrinkled in confusion. "I'm not tickling you."

"Yeah, right. Then why is my stomach ticklish?"

"I don't know…"

Marissa's face grew somber. Slowly, she held the hem of the quilt before lifting it up.

"Aaaahhhh! Fucking roach on me!"

&&&&

A/N: Thank you for taking time to comment. It's always appreciated. Just a notice, I probably wouldn't post an update till say, 10 November...midterms' coming and it's blah :/ But, hopefully, if I have some free time, I would update this though. No promises


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marissa entered her apartment to find it quiet, as usual. Taylor was still on air-flight duty. She couldn't wipe the silly grin she had on her face and she had every reason not to. Not only did her first Thanksgiving with Alex went well with her parents, and even her sister, minus the greenhouse incident which Kaitlin will never live it down. They confessed their feelings for one another. But it wasn't the cliché settings that she always saw in movies, when the lead said _'I love you'_ and the music starts playing simultaneously in the background, or how there were fireworks and birds chirping. None of that. Instead, it was at the most unconventional place and time. It was a run down motel with bad air-conditioning, holes in the carpet, and the room didn't even provide cable. Usually, she would be pretty fussy about it, but just lying down on the bed after a post-sex bliss, and having Alex close to her, everything fades out. It was just the two of them and it felt right to say it.

Then came the intruder, and _whooshed_, it became outrageous. Of all the places and time, what were the odds of having a cockroach sneak up on her? It kept replaying in her head, how she freaked out and shriek like her friend Taylor before scramming out of the bed and to the farthest corner of the room. What really annoyed her was Alex's behavior. Not only that the blonde doubled over in laughter, she had to do the unthinkable and meanest thing. Alex grinned slyly at her before proceeding to capture the mean looking brown creature with _bare hands_, and darted across the room to where she stood. Marissa thought she was going to pass out when Alex unclasped her fingers and how the roach flew off and was _that_ close to touching her cheek.

She spent two hours in the shower. Enough said.

Marissa went over to the phone and checked her voicemails. A _beep _sound was heard in the apartment before a cheerful and lively voice greeted her. She couldn't help but chuckled at Taylor's chirpiness.

'Hello! Happy thanksgiving!' It was followed by a loud whistling sound. 'Just wanted to call and checkup on you, but I should have known you're still probably gallivanting around with Alex or maybe, who're just in the apartment doing _uh uh hmm_, which would be a total mood breaker if you're hearing my voice right now. Or maybe, I'm just thinking too much, maybe you're conjugating Latin verbs to one another…erm, okay whatever, just want to wish you a happy thanksgiving. Buh bye.'

Marissa smiled while she shook her head at her friend's peculiar behavior.

_Beep._

'Hey, it's me…' The brunette felt her heart just fluttered upon hearing Alex's voice. The grin on her face widened. 'I know, it has only been like two seconds since I dropped you off just now. But I just can't help it…' If she was there, Marissa knew she'll be seeing Alex blushing, biting her lips looking sheepish. '…I missed you already…' The brunette smiled fondly. 'Uh, that's probably it.' There was a change in Alex's voice. It sounded playful. 'Oh, make sure you check your apartment thoroughly. Especially your bed, a roach could be there, waiting to sneak up on you. You wouldn't want that to happen right?' Her giggling before she hung up followed it.

Marissa groaned.

She stopped fishing out the clothes from her duffel bag and headed for the phone and began dialing. Seconds later, a familiar voice was heard from the receiver.

"Hey baby," Alex greeted.

Marissa huffed. "Don't you hey baby me!" She rolled her eyes when Alex giggled over at the other line. "And stop that, it isn't funny."

"So, I'm assuming you got my message?"

"Damn right I did. When will you stop making fun of it?"

"The day Niagara Falls stopped flowing," Alex deadpanned.

It took her a while to register what the blonde had just mentioned. Marissa felt like bashing her girlfriend's head into the wall, but she couldn't help but crack up a laugh. "So I'm assuming that will never happen?"

"Pretty much. Or maybe when the Nile River dried up, I'll stop."

&&&&

"Target is within the range, over."

"Copy that Po. We'll proceed with Operation Seize The Girl. Over," Seth spoke into his walky-talky.

"Tinky Winky did you copied that? Over." Summer saw Alex talking animatedly on the phone. She slipped on her black aviators as she waits for the right moment to lunge for her boss.

"Tinky Winky inform us about your bearings. Over," Seth whispered into the walky-talky while the _ding _sound was heard as the lift halts when it reached the ground floor. He waited for the door to slide open before he pokes his head out of the lift to spot Alex nearing the main lobby entrance.

Zach parked the car near the curb as he notices Alex from inside. He brought the walky-talky near his lips. "Dipsy, I'm at the designated area. Target is within view, over."

Seth trailed Alex from behind. "Po, get ready to pounce, over."

"Copied that Dipsy, roger and out." She flings the walky-talky carelessly to the ground as she stood outside the main entrance.

&&&&

Meanwhile on the sixtieth floor of the Harper-Nichol building, Marissa Cooper giggled at what Alex mentioned on the phone. Kirsten wasn't in office; away on another trip over to Paris, she could effort to chat on the phone. Anna had been giving her the death glare, but Marissa was indifferent. She has learnt to tolerate the spunky blonde's bossy, haughty attitude. In fact, she has begun to taken a liking towards the senior assistant.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Marissa said sweetly. "Bye."

"Who was that?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No one you know," Marissa casually answered. "And I believe it wasn't any of your business."

&&&&

The blonde's lips curled into a small smile as she hung up the call. Slipping on her sunglass stepped out of the building; what was about to happen next, Alex wasn't prepared for it. Two bodies crashed into her, holding her in a tight bear hug. It took her aback – knocked the wind out of her. Too dumbfounded and dazed, she couldn't register that she was literally dragged across the walkway and into a black Mercedes sedan.

"Tinky Winky, start driving now," Seth ordered as he let go of the bewildered blonde who was gasping for air.

"Wha…What was that all about?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"I believe it's called kidnapping," Summer answered cheekily before surprising Alex with a series of slaps on the poor girl's right forearm.

"Oww…gosh, for fucksakes why are you hitting me for?" the blonde questioned as she tried ducked away from Summer's blows. She snapped her head to her former stepbrother. "Wha-"

Seth began pinching her arms as Summer hit harder. "How could you have not told us?"

"Told what?" Alex yelled as she seized her left arm away from Seth's grip.

"That's Johnny's gay!" The trio said in unison. Seth and Summer looked expectantly at Alex while Zach kept glancing at his rear view mirror. Alex cringed.

Silence bestowed over them.

Alex opened her mouth, trying to say something only to have close it again, unable to find a reasonable excuse or someway to elude that idea off their minds.

Then came a sudden hubbub. Everyone started yelling at the same time.

"I thought we're like siblings? Siblings share everything together!" Seth hollered.

"No they don't! I can't share everything with you…"

"Johnny's gay? Johnny's gay! No wonder you haven't done it yet" Summer screeched.

"…I'd share everything with you Alex!"

"…. Your underwear won't fit me. And mine is just too cram for you…"

"… Omigod! You're each others beards!"

"… I told you everything about me! How could you…"

"… Telling me that High School Musical is your favorite movie or NSync is your favorite band is nothing close to coming out…and Summer, you just said the Lord's name in Vain…"

"… So what if I said the Lord's name in vain? You kept things from me…Huge!"

"… HSM is a big thing! I did share a big part of my identity! And why didn't you tell me you're gay, I would have accepted you!"

"… I did wanted too! But Johnny didn't! He isn't comfortable being outed…"

"… Really? Then frenching a male stripper isn't 'out' enough? Tell me…"

"… Define out! Because that in my books…"

"… How the hell…"

"… Omigod I flirted with him once!" Summer look like she was about to pass out. She reached for her inhaler.

"Everybody! Calm down!" Zach cried from the driver's seat as he maneuvered a left turn.

No one heard him.

"… I love you Alex. I wouldn't care about your sexual orientation. Hello! Me!"

"… It wasn't my decision alone…"

"… I…" Inhaled a large amount of air. "… almost…" Inhaled again. "…Kiss him…"

"What?" Alex and Seth yelled in unison.

"Everybody! Shut up!" Zach yowled.

And this time, they heard him as the car halted to a sudden stop. Zach turned to face them. Seth showed him a sheepish grin. Alex appeared flustered while Summer busied herself fixing her boss's top, unintentionally snapping Alex's bra.

"Ouch!" the blonde yelped.

Summer ducked in embarrassment. "Sorry," she apologized.

Alex just waved it off. "It's okay. No Biggie."

"Now, you can start addressing your concerns, thoughts pretty much whatever to each other." When Zach saw Seth and Summer starting to speak at the same time he added, "In an orderly manner. Let's start with…" he trailed off, "Eeenie Minnie Mo…Alex." His finger stopped in front of the blonde.

She took a deep breath, glancing at her assistant and Seth. "I'm gay," she professed.

"We know," Seth and Summer said in unison.

Alex shifted in her seat, rubbing her palms against her jeans. "I've known it since high school. Freshman year to be exact," she paused. "I've only had a couple of girlfriends, both happened to be long-term relationships. One that ended in my senior year and there other lasted through college before we part…"

"Why?" Seth questioned.

"It wasn't their fault. It was me, I wasn't ready to be out. I was afraid…still afraid of my mother finding it out – I know she won't tolerate me liking women. So I broke up with them. Then came Johnny. We knew each other since elementary school, I've known him longer than you Seth." Alex looked up to see the stylist, who nodded and signaled to continue. "Me, Johnny and Lily, we used to be inseparable. When we were fourteen, one summer Johnny came back after vacationing for three long months and told me and Lily, he was gay and made us swear to keep it to ourselves. And I did, because I knew his parents would freak out and start sending him to rehab kind of like they did to his brother. Then a year later, I started seeing girls differently. I was confused at first, scared even. I confided to Johnny cause I know he probably went through similar stuff, and he helped me realized that I was gay."

"So…okay, when did this whole beard issue come about?"

Alex breathed out a sigh. "After college. Johnny wasn't ready to tell his parents, and I know how my mother would react…not to mention how suspicious people will be if we were to remain single so… I proposed that idea to Johnny and he accepted. Only Lily knows and now, the three of you."

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?" Seth sent her a reassuring smile. "You could trust us Alex, we'll never judge. And we'll keep your secret until the moment you are certain to tell the World. You're our Laa-Laa, Teletubbies will always stick to one another through thick and thin."

Alex returned the smile. "You watched way too much Teletubbies reruns."

"Aww…I sense a group hug moment coming," Summer chimed in. The foursome laughed as they reached out for one another and hugged affectionately.

"I love you guys," Alex said sweetly.

"We love you too, munchkins."

Untangling herself from the group hug Alex started, "I have another thing to share."

"What?" They stared expectantly at her.

"I'm seeing someone…"

"Aww… who?" Summer asked.

"Marissa…"

"Really?" Seth questioned, clasping his hands in excitement. "Babycakes and you?"

Alex nodded with a grin. "Um hmm…"

"When? How long?"

"Probably little over a month."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys," Zach said. "So, how serious are the two of you?"

Alex's face turned crimson. "I love her," she confessed.

"Awww…" The three coed in unison.

"We're each other's first," Alex revealed as she bit her lips, looking sheepish.

"Awww… aren't you guys cute," Summer added. "No wonder I've been noticing this weird vibe between you and Marissa. You're in love." She brought both her palms to her heart. "I heart it."

&&&&

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the comments. And thank you for being patient, and giving this little fic a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The morning was uncharacteristically slow. There were few calls received, mostly made by the photographer for the editorial shoot later on in the late afternoon. It surprised Marissa, after she admitted to herself; she kind of misses her boss.

"Weird," she muttered to herself as she clicks the mouse to open the latest e-mail from Kirsten.

Anna walked into the rectangular area in her typical, ostentatious yet casual manner, exaggerated movements of the hips and shoulders. Even when Kirsten was not around, she refuses to succumb to wearing comfortable cord shoe like most of the staff did. Instead, Anna wore her favorite peep-toe stiletto.

"With the latest month issue already finalize, I'd kill to do something around here. Just sitting doing hardly anything is making me insane. Uh!" Anna exclaimed.

Marissa stared away from the computer screen and gave the senior assistant cheeky grin. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" she feigned puzzlement.

Anna sneered in return. "Ha-ha. You're funny," she said sarcastically.

The brunette gave her a lopsided grin but what came out of her mouth next made Anna turned crimson. "Sometimes I wonder why you're half-nice to me. When I first joined, you were kind of a B with an itch to me…" she trailed off, tilting her head sideways. "…I shall correct that, a total B.I.T.C.H to me-"

Anna's face showed distain. "I think we're too old to be spelling things. Just say it, bitch."

"What I'm saying is, why the sudden changed?" Without waiting for the blonde to answer, Marissa continued. "Then it clicked. You're fond of the ladies, and after the rather eventful breakup you had with Rachael from the marketing department at the cafeteria…I say, you have a crush on me," she finished with a crooked smile.

Seeing how Anna's eyes bulged, Marissa decided to step up the ante. With a sly grin, she gracefully lifted herself her the seat, and approached the blonde. Doing what Marissa called her 'sexy walk', all the while maintaining eye contact with Anna. When she reaches Anna's Formica white table, she sensually hiked herself up and sat on the desk, while Anna reeled back few inches away from her. Maintaining what Alex mentioned her sexy half-smile, Marissa crossed her legs giving the blonde a view of her 'killer' legs.

"It's okay," she began. "I'm well aware that I'm a gorgeous female specimen, you're welcome to have more than friendly feelings for me," Marissa said huskily. She leaned forward and purred into Anna's left ear, "I've seen the way you stared at me when you think I wasn't looking. And I'm very aware of how curious you got when I'm with the phone talking to anonymous."

Marissa was about to make Anna more fidgety when she heard Summer's voice, "What's going on?"

And abruptly Anna stood up as her chair rolled back and hit the printer. She placed a hand on her hip and tried to look compose. "Nothing."

"Right…" Summer turned to Marissa who got up from the desk and made her way over to her table, with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I may work in fashion, and you can say I'm superficial, but give me more credit here, I'm not that stupid. I could feel it in my gut when something amiss is happening…"

"As I've said Summer, there was nothing going on. Marissa and I were just going through Kirsten's schedule."

"Yes," Marissa chimed in.

Summer narrowed her eyes. "Oookay…I'll let it past for now…remember, for now. Anyway, I'm here to ask a favor."

"I don't do favors," Anna answered quickly.

Marissa huffed. "And here I thought, you were capable of being nice."

Choosing to ignore Marissa's remarks, Summer continued, "Tracy called in sick this morning. She was supposed to help us in the shoot later on, so we're in desperate need for a replacement."

"Oh that! I'll go!" Anna exclaimed. "Anything that rescues me from boredom, I'll volunteer."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't," Marissa said.

Anna raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Why not?"

Marissa gave the senior assistant a triumphant smile. "Because Kirsten wants you to personally pick her up from the airport at 3, so by default I get to be the replacement."

"Great," Summer said. "Problem solved." With that Summer sashayed out of the area and towards the aisle of similar Formica tables. Marissa twirled around in her seat before lifting herself up and headed towards the pantry. With the junior assistant facing the other way, Anna discreetly checked out Marissa's behind.

"Don't think I'm obvious to what you're doing Anna," Marissa called without turning to face the blonde. "I know I have a cute butt, but sheesh…stop looking at it."

&&&&

The black Mercedes sedan barreled along 450 West 15th Street and halted in front of Milk Studios - the photoshoot's location. Marissa got out of the car and walk towards the double door, pushing it forward as she enters the lobby. She greeted the doorman before he assisted her with the direction.

"I'm with Posh magazine."

"Just use the lift, it will take you to Studio 3," he replied.

Marissa thanked him as she strutted into the oversize passenger elevator. It was her first time at a photoshoot location, though she was excited to see what really went on behind the scene, how all those glitzy photos came about, Marissa was more eager to see Alex there. The elevator halted and soon the double door slides open, Marissa walked towards the Exit sign and push the metallic door. She was greeted with a vast industrial-like area, with its high ceilings, exposed vents, and metal staircases and to top it of, Marissa could see Manhattan's skyline from the high and wide window panels. It surpassed her expectation. She thought the place was an enclosed area with just a simple white background.

Marissa strolled in and was first greeted by a young Eurasian intern in grey skinny jeans and matching bolero, holding a folder running through the checklist. The lanky brunette walked towards her right, to a partition where two models were being touched up. Seeing how busy the make-up artists and stylist were, she decided against chatting up with them and began heading towards the other direction where equipments and lightings were set up. She did a double take when she saw a familiar looking sandy blonde guy sipping his coffee in the Styrofoam cup.

"Luke?" she asked with a small smile.

The man looked up with a frown, but a grin soon descend on his face after seeing someone familiar. "Hey you…" he trailed off, scratching his head. "…Hmm…Marissa right?"

Marissa gave him her lopsided smile. "You still remember me. Wow, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, it was hard not too, especially with that particular friend of yours freaking out because one side of her Louboutins was destroyed. I saw Summer just a while ago actually, but then she left off with two guys."

Ryan Atwood was lounging on the sofa when he saw Marissa chatting up with the photographer. Wanting to find out any juicy details, he fixed his vest as he moved towards the pair. They were discussing about Luke's bleary eyes when he decided to join in.

"Ah, it's nothing I went to a party last night hosted by one of the fashion house."

"Oh, how was it?" Marissa questioned, curious, as she has never been to any parties thrown by the industry insiders before, well except Caleb Nichol's party.

"Nothing much. But they actually gave their guests some phials of coke, silk scarf in a small bag."

"What?" her eyes protruded out. "Why would they do that?"

"It's a goodie bag," Ryan piped in. "I've heard about that, a gram and a silk scarf at the same time. It's-"

"Terrible," Luke said as he took another sip of his decaf coffee.

"Fabulous…ly awful," Ryan corrected himself quickly. "Can you believe it?"

An awkward silence bestowed on the trio before Luke broke it. "So, have you seen Alex? I like to start the shoot as scheduled."

Marissa scrunched up her face. "Why can't you just proceed now?"

Ryan laughed. And not in a nice way. He gave the clueless brunette a haughty look of distain. "Silly you. Alex has to be here because she authorizes the shoot. She'll gave the thumbs up and then, Luke here can start shooting."

"Oh…" Then she had an idea. "Oh! I could search for her, then I'll get back to you."

"That'll be great. Thank you." Luke sent her an appreciative smile.

&&&&

Alex mooches over from the sofa to the window panels. She gave a soft breathy sigh. She leaned in closer and placed her forehead on the screen, staring aimlessly at the view before her.

"Hey you!"

Alex snapped around as she heard a familiar voice calling her. Her face broke into a wide grin upon seeing her girlfriend walking towards her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Then she corrected herself. "Not that I'm unhappy about it, just curious."

Marissa took both Alex's hand and watch them intertwined. She smiled crookedly. "Tracy called in sick today, so I'm her replacement."

The blonde leaned forward and place a quick kiss on Marissa's lips. She gave a roguish grin, placing her forehead against the brunette's. "Well, I think Tracy should call in sick more often so I could have you here with me." Her lips soon descend again on Marissa's soft ones. They moved in sync, slowly, sensually, as their hands starts roaming each other's body, loving the feel.

Marissa knew she would lose her self-control if she does not part away from Alex's warm touches, her smooth lips and velvety tongue. Grudgingly, she pulled out of the kiss.

"We can't."

Alex pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, the shoot."

"So?"

"So…you have to be there," Marissa reasoned.

A smirk formed on the blonde's face. "But…" she trailed off, slinking her arms around Marissa's neck. "…I rather be here with you…" The brunette almost lose control when she felt Alex kissing her jawline, and moved south sensuously, placing light, airy kisses along the length of her neckline. Using all her willpower, she pulled away when she knew Alex was going to kiss her pulse point – her weak spot.

"You have to be there!"

Alex pursed her lips. With a sigh, she began undressing herself.

"What are you doing!?" Marissa cried out suddenly upon seeing the blonde unbuttoning her grey oversized cardigan.

"Taking off my cardigan," Alex said matter-of-factly. She flings the material aside and soon began attacking Marissa's neck again. The brunette emitted out a whimper.

"We…oh…we have to get back…"

"No we don't," Alex mumbled before she licks Marissa's bottom lip as her hands began wandering down south, dangerously near the brunette's crotch.

"But we…" she trailed off when she felt Alex touch the sensitive part between her legs. She snapped her head back as her body involuntarily shuddered.

"The three stooges will be there," Alex muttered hoarsely.

She shuts her eyes closed as her face scrunched up in pleasure. "The three stooges?"

&&&&

Seth, Summer and Zach stood aligned to one another. All of them in long dresses. Seth and Zach even had slight make-up on. They were in Studio 2 as Summer soon began singing, and once again in off-key.

"Every man has his own special dream, and your dreams' just about to come true. Life's not as bad as it may seem if you open your eyes to what's in front of you."

Soon, Seth and Zach followed her lead into the chorus. "We're your Dreamgirls. Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!" They held their hands up, and swayed from side to side.

"We're your dreamgirls," they sang as they twirled around, holding imaginary microphones.

"Boys, we'll always care," Seth soloed, singing in a high-pitch that will put any Sopranos in shame.

"We're your dreamgirls, dreamgirls will never leave you," they chorused. Placing their hands on their hips, they jutted it from side to side.

It was Zach's turn for his solo. "No, no and all you've got to do is dream, baby..."

"We'll be there. Dreams!" the other two wailed from the back.

"Dreamgirls will help you through the night!"

"Dreams!" They held their arm forward, pointing their middle finger to the imaginary crowd, maintaining the smiles.

"That was awesome!" Seth cried as he clasped his hands together.

"What shall we do next?"

"I have an idea!" Zach exclaimed. "…Moulin Rouge!"

"Oooooo…"

"I've got to find for myself some bustier dresses." Seth twirled around facing the other two. "What are you waiting for! Come with me!"

Summer rubbed her palms together. "I'll give Nicole Kidman a run for her money."

&&&&

When Marissa first found Alex loitering around Studio 4 alone, she intended to inform the blonde that the crew was waiting for her command, never in a million years she thought she would be engaged in a heavy petting session. But then, there she was leaning against the wall, trying to smoother out her moaning as Alex continued to massage her sensitive clit over her lace underwear. Seeing how Alex was still fully clothed, Marissa let out a guttural sound before she took the blonde by surprise, flipping her around and slammed her lightly against the wall. Alex let out a groaned.

Marissa pulled away, searching Alex's face in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Alex only shook her head before she placed hands at the back of Marissa's head and slammed their lips together. It didn't take long before they got their rhythm again, and soon Marissa help Alex shimmered out of her pants. She was about to touch the blonde's crotch when Alex suddenly jerked back with a frown.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Alex swore she saw the door opening for a moment before abruptly closing. She shake herself off that thought, thinking she was just being paranoid.

"Nothing…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_They broke up. _

It was the headline on Page Six. Just three days after the infamous photo of them making out in the loft studio, splashed across the cover of most gossip magazines and the entertainment section of newspapers. And at the bottom of the headline story, **Harper and Kelly To Wed** – were in bold.

Marissa kept staring at the text message Alex sent her four days ago – _'It's not working for us anymore, we need a break'_. She sobbed for like the gazillion time that day. Taylor sat across her roommate on the sofa, passing yet another tissue. Gone were her chirpy voice and beaming face. It was now replaced with an unenthusiastic tone and dour expression. After all, Taylor could not help but feel sorry for Marissa and the worst part was, she could not come up with anything to lighten the situation. The lanky brunette with swollen eyes blew her nose hard into the tissue. She then crumpled the white material before flinging it carelessly across the living room as Taylor watched it fall onto the parquet floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taylor asked, but when Marissa narrowed her eyes she quickly corrected herself. "Of course you're not, sorry for that idiotic question," Taylor apologized sincerely.

"I ca…can't believe this is hap…penning aga...in," Marissa hiccupped. "Isn't this familiar? Just four months ago, we were in the same position. Me crying, you comforting…the only difference, we were on a flight."

"And a toilet seat. Oh, don't forget the microphone" Taylor added as Marissa emitted a light chuckle. Taylor patted Marissa's hair as she brought the taller girl's head onto her shoulder and cooed, "Hang in there okay? You've been in this position before, you'll get through this eventually…"

"How I hope you are right Taylor…" Marissa hiccupped. "…But I don't thing it's going to be easy…"

Taylor let out a heavy sigh. "I know…you weren't in love then…"

After much crying, Marissa felt droopy. She mumbled, "Yeah, I didn't fell for Lindsay then. Alex on the other hand…" she trailed off sighing. "…She hurt me bad Taylor…she hurt me real bad…"

Hearing her friend's disheartened voice, Taylor tried her hardest to be strong and not shed a tear. "If only you have not fallen for her, things would not be as complicated."

"Yeah, if only…"

&&&&

She despised herself. If Alex were given an opportunity to nominate the most hated individual – she would have nominated herself. She chastised herself for dumping Marissa by text. What made her felt thousand times worst was when Alex remembered how the brunette was dumped previously.

_I'm just a bad as Lindsay_, she thought to herself. Alex huffed and shook her head. _No, you're worst than Lindsay…you knew how dejected she was when it first happened, yet you still dumped her using the same, cowardly way._

How was she to know that someone would snap a picture of her making out with Marissa, in a half-undressed state, smeared lipsticks, in a studio loft? Ironically, if it were the cover of a fashion magazine that issue would have sold pretty well. As she lay on the bed staring at the chandelier on the ceiling, the blonde rebuked herself for being too naïve – for thinking someone from Posh would sabotaged not want to her relationship with Marissa, tarnish her family's image and ultimately made her mother enraged. After all, it was a cutthroat industry where backstabbing has become a means for climbing up the corporate ladder.

_But you weren't given any choice_. Alex closed her eyes, sighing. _No, you were given a choice. You don't have to listen to your mother command to dumped the girl you're still in love with and agreed to marry your gay and formerly pretend boyfriend. But as usual, you were just too chicken to make decisions for yourself..._

She could still remember her mother's exact words. '_Damage control. Johnny and you have to get married as soon as possible to dispel all these silly rumors.'_

_&&&&_

She was utterly unaware of the footsteps heard coming from behind. She was also clueless about the figure trailing her movements. Nor was she aware that her black Mercedes sedan was being followed closely by another car.

Kirsten did what she usually does during lunch breaks. She did what usually everyone was oblivious about. Just as she had done dozens of time, Kirsten would ask the driver to stop three blocks away from Luke's apartment building, before heading there by foot. She did not hear the clicking sound the camera made or was she aware her movements were pictured.

Luke was waiting for Kirsten by the lobby entrance of his apartment building. A slow smile descends on his handsome face when the blonde, nearly twenty years his senior was spotted pacing down the sidewalk. He engulfed her in a warm embrace before stealing a nipping kiss.

"You look lovely as always."

&&&&

It was past midnight when the double door swung open as a slender woman trudged inside the hallway of the townhouse. Kirsten switched on the table lamplight and proceeded to turn the doorknob of the closet. She hung her French coat on the hanger. Just as she was closing the door, Kirsten jumped when her daughter greeted her.

"Hey mother."

Kirsten cocked her head sideways and gave Alex an annoyed look. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Alex's face was inscrutable. "Something like that."

She walked past her daughter and headed for the kitchen when her daughter halted her movement with another question.

"Long night," Alex merely stated. "Where were you?"

"The same old business dinners," Kirsten lied.

"With whom?"

Kirsten sighed. "Massimo Angelli and his assistant."

Alex's voice remained evasive as she asked, "Where was this so-called business dinner? I'm not aware that any restaurant in Manhattan entertains it patrons till the wee hours-"

Kirsten cut her daughter as she spun around, "What's with all the questions?"

The blonde merely shrugged. "Just curious."

"I'm going to bed…"

"So…"

Once again, Kirsten turned to face her daughter.

"When you said, breaking up with Marissa was the right thing to do and that I'm better off without her, what you've actually implied was that it would be good for the family's image right?" Without waiting for a response from her mother, Alex continued, "Because you're ashamed of having a lesbian daughter."

Kirsten raised her voice, "I'm proud of you-"

"For what? Because I did exactly what you wanted and break things off with Marissa – the girl I'm still in love with?"

"It's for your own good."

"No!" Alex barked.

Kirsten was taken aback by her daughter reaction. Alex had never raise her voice before.

"No, it's not for my own good. It's what you want," she spat bitterly. "Because all you care about is the family's reputation. You don't want to tarnish the family's good name and blah bloody blah blah…"

"We've gone through this Alex, my decision is final – you're marrying Johnny," she said firmly.

"You know what, mother…I'm not marrying him."

"You have to Alex. You have to for the sake for the family's name."

"So why can't you do just the same?"

Kirsten was puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Alex let out a humorless laugh. "You're such a hypocrite mother!" She then produced a white envelope from her night rope and thrust it to her mother's bewildered face. "Open it!"

Kirsten masked her nervousness, remaining impassive as she reached for the white envelope and began to tear it open. What she saw next, she did not see it coming. It was a picture of her hugging Luke. The next photo showed her and Luke in a lip-lock.

"Funny how you go about reprimanding me for being a lesbian, screwing up the family's good name when you go out doing the same, gallivanting around with a photographer that is clearly old enough to be your son. So tell me this mother, why do I have to make a sacrifice when you aren't? Because let me tell you, your relationship with Luke is so much more juicier. If you love the family's good name so much, then why this relationship?"

"You paid someone to spy on me?" Kirsten accused, blatantly ignoring her daughter's question.

"No, I did not. Unlike you, I don't like to meddle with people's lives."

"Then how did you get a hold of these photos?"

"Remember Hailey? Or is that name so foreign to you?"

&&&&

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful _

_And since we've no place to go  _

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

The song was heard coming from the speakers as the party guests mingled with one another. They were there for the annual Christmas party that _Posh_ magazine threw.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping line_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low  _

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

At the farthest corner of the ballroom hall, a trio was seen toasting.

"A toast," Charlotte began. "…To Ryan, for a job well done."

"Here, here," Holly piped in. "Those pictures of Alex and Marissa were genius honey."

"Thank you," Ryan acknowledged as he sips the champagne.

"When I become the editor-in-chief, you deserve a big promotion," Charlotte said. "I don't think you'll have to wait for a long time for that to happen, after all, it seems Kirsten Nichol's family is in the amidst of shambles."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Marissa willed herself to be there. It was the last place she wanted to be, with Alex being there. Since she was required to, she had to suck-up all her courage and be there. So far, Marissa was lucky not to bump into Alex. But it was a just a matter of time before her luck goes out and her world came crumbling down.

"Hey babycakes," Seth greeted her with a warm bear hug. "How are you coping?" he cooed.

"I'll be fine."

Then it was Summer turn to engulf her in an embrace. "Just want to let you know, we'll always be here for you."

"I know Summer…thanks for being so sweet to me."

Zach patted Summer shoulder, as it was his turn to comfort Marissa. He placed his palms on Marissa's arms, running it up and down. "If you feel like crying, you know which shoulder to find. Mine."

Anna walked up to the lanky brunette. "I know I could be a real bitch at times, and I know some days you just wanna kill me for being so bossy, just so you know, even if it's hard to believe, I can be somewhat nice. And tonight, if you want to have someone to lean on to, there's always me."

Marissa smiled. "Thank you."

There was another reason why everyone was being nice to her. It was just not another party; it was also the night when Kirsten would announce her daughter's engagement to Johnny Harper.

&&&&

Alex stood next to the huge Christmas tree while her sister Hailey, finished her fourth champagne of that night – and it was only nine o'clock. It was only a matter of minutes before her mother goes onto the podium and announced her engagement with her beard. She stares down at the ring on her fourth finger and already, she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Even though with all those photos and the so-called threatens from Hailey, Kirsten did not sway on her decision one bit. She was adamant about Alex getting married to a closeted gay man.

All eyes shifted to the front of the room when a lady dressed in a black Roberto Cavalli dress with a dangerously low cut front and backless with a pair of matching stilettos walking elegantly to the center of the podium. She clinked her glass with the spoon as she spoke, "Could I have your attention." It was more of a command than a question.

"Tonight is not like any Christmas party we've thrown. Because tonight, I have a special announcement to make. As most of you are aware of, my daughter, Alex Kelly is engaged to her childhood friend Johnny Harper. But if you think that was the big announcement, you're mistaken."

Hush whispers was heard throughout the room. Alex was simply taken aback, her eyes bugged out upon hearing her mother's speech. At the back of the room, Marissa mirrored Alex's expression, clearly perplexed by what her boss had meant.

"I'm here to tell you that, I forced Alex and Johnny to get engage," Kirsten pause for a moment. "I did that because I was ashamed of the pictures of my daughter kissing my assistant, Marissa Cooper. But now I've realized how foolish I was to think that everyone would believe that my gay daughter would marry a man." Kirsten turned slightly, to face Alex. "I'm awfully proud of my daughter. She is without a doubt the best successor for my position as editor-in-chief. But her actions a couple of weeks ago made me realized something, we had a quarrel and Alex made me rethink my decision. I don't want her marrying Johnny Harper…"

Alex's heart soared as Marissa's was thumping quickly.

"She doesn't love him, and I should not meddle with who she wants to have a relationship with…" Again, Kirsten paused dramatically. "Alex dear, I want you to know that I'm so proud to be your mother and that I'm so sorry for hurting you…I was foolish. But I've changed; I now want what's best for you. And I know, Johnny is not what you need…

"…Marissa is what you need."

Everyone in the room gasped.

&&&&


	15. Epilgoue

Epilogue

Epilogue

"_She doesn't love him, and I should not meddle with who she wants to have a relationship with…" Again, Kirsten paused dramatically. "Alex dear, I want you to know that I'm so proud to be your mother and that I'm so sorry for hurting you…I was foolish. But I've changed; I now want what's best for you. And I know, Johnny is not what you need…_

"…_Marissa is what you need."_

_Everyone in the room gasped._

Caleb Nichol was taking another sip of his champagne when he heard his daughter's revelation. He choked, as he felt his chest tightened. Caleb gasped before he fell face-first to the floor.

Then the sudden hubbub arise the room.

"Ahh! Caleb Nichol collapsed everyone!" Seth Cohen shrieked, as he stared at the unmoving body lying on the floor next to him. Being the drama-queen he was, and desperate for attention, he plummet to the floor and knelt down all the while fanning his handkerchief on Caleb's face. "Wake up! Wake up! Oh, for the love of God, wake up you hot tranny mess!"

Alex stood unmoving. She kept turning her head right and left. One her right, there was the man she calls grandpa, lying down as a crowd gathered around him. On the other hand, on her left, it was the girl she was head over feet for looking dazed. Alex caught her eyes for her moment, before the brunette dramatically exited the grand hall.

"People, Marissa is running away!" Hailey cried. If Seth Cohen was a drama-queen, his counterpart Hailey Nichol was an attention whore.

And not long, the crowd that was gathered around Caleb Nichol turned the heads vehemently to left and gasped as they saw Marissa Cooper exiting the hall. The scene mirrored those that you see in typical melodramatic Hindi movies.

Meanwhile, Alex still look on the commotion happening in front of her, still confused and undecided in her spot. Silently, she begged her mum for some advise. Hailey made her snapped out of her dazed, when the older Nichol sister said, "Alex, what are you still standing there for? Go after your girl!"

"But…what about grandpa?"

"What about him? Forget about the old hag. The sooner he dies, the sooner you'll inherit your fortunes anyway. And if it has escape that cute head of yours, mum approves of your relationship with Marissa and your girl just ran off!"

A determine glint suddenly appeared in Alex's eyes as she dashed across the hall, away from the crowds in search of her love – in a black Donna Karan knee length dress and Louis Vutton heels.

"Go Alex! We love you!" Summer cheered for her boss from the sideline.

&

Marissa had not idea what came over her. All she knew, out of the blue – she felt like running. Still, she has to admit; it kind of felt like those silly romantic comedies and chick flicks she watched with her roommate, Taylor. It was silly of her, but it made her feel like the heroine. The brunette ran down the steps, dazzling the hotel's staff and it's patrons. She stopped halfway to take off her heels, before continuing her path. She ran through the people in the atrium before stopping in front of the fountain, pausing for breath.

Just like the culmination of romantic films, Marissa heard a voice calling her. She already knew the owner, yet she felt her heart triumph.

"Marissa! Marissa, baby, I love you!"

The brunette raised her head as she beamed. Alex neared her, mirroring the same look that was now spotted on Marissa's face. Alex didn't know if it was her imagination, but she swore she heard a familiar song from a distance.

_Are those your eyes_

_Is that your smile_

_I've been looking at you forever_

_Yet I never saw you before_

_Are these your hands holding mine_

_Now I wonder how I could have been so blind_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

_For the first time I'm seeing who you are_

_I can't believe how much I see_

_When you're looking back at me_

_Now I understand what love is, love is_

_For the first time_

In the midst of everything that was happening, Marissa saw Anna, Seth, Summer and Zach singing. She shook her head at the scene in front of her, and soon Marissa focused on the alluring blonde standing in front of her.

_Can this be real_

_Can this be true_

_Am I the person I was this morning_

_And are you the same you_

_It's all so strange_

_How can it be_

"Baby, I'm sorry," Alex apologized as she held on to the taller girl's hands.

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, baby, I'm the one that should be sorry it's my fault."

Marissa shook her head. "No, Alex, you have nothing to sorry about. I love you." Her eyes glistened as she said those three words.

The blonde's lips quivered. "I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No - " Marissa was cutoff when Alex cupped Marissa's face and leaned in for a kiss. A sweet kiss which turned into something more. The quartet behind them remained singing the rest of the song and few onlookers clapped at the endearing scene in front of them.

All along this love was right in front of me

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

_For the first time I'm seeing who you are_

_I can't believe how much I see_

_When you're looking back at me_

_Now I understand what love is, love is_

_For the first time_

"Oh, break it up already. We know you're in love," Hailey cried, annoyed with the PDAs her sister was showering Marissa with. "Save it for the paparazzi later." More importantly, she was a little envious of the spotlight Alex had.

Much of the chagrin from Hailey, the couple broke apart with sheepish smiles on the faces, while the shorter one hid her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Not long after, they heard a siren. An ambulance barreled along the road before halting to a stop. The men in uniforms rushed past the forming crowd with a stretcher.

&

Alex and Marissa watched upon Caleb Nichol rushed into the ambulance. They smirked when Hailey's voice could be heard complaining about the inheritance.

Marissa grabbed Alex's hand, and gave three squeezes. The blonde stared quizzically at the brunette.

Giving Alex a lopsided grin, Marissa explained. "It means I love you."

The older girl gave a sweet smile before squeezing Marissa's hand four times. Now it was the brunette's turn to be clueless.

"It means, I love you too."

&

The end.

A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. I love all the comments you've given. It meant a lot. 


End file.
